


与尔无嫌

by taCherie_tatie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hunters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Doyoung is a hunter, Johnny is a warlock, Johnny是个巫师, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, questionable morals, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 半公共场合性交, 大学AU, 有问题的道德观, 涉及残暴及血腥描写（只有一点点）, 道英是个怪物猎人, 都市传说AU, 魔法au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taCherie_tatie/pseuds/taCherie_tatie
Summary: 道英会帮Johnny隐瞒私藏的魔法禁具，而Johnny会用魔法帮他追捕怪物。同休共戚，与尔无嫌。
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ones You Least Suspect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250742) by [nu-exo (Nekohime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekohime/pseuds/nu-exo). 



道英整堂课都坐立不安，他的腿在桌子下动来动去，他的笔在手指上转来转去，注意力根本不在学习上。这副反常的样子吸引来了一句调侃：

“赶着去约会？”隔壁的Ten瞄了一眼道英，很快又看回前面的黑板。

道英回了个微不可见的摇头，随便写下一行以后很大可能看不懂的笔记，“没有啦，徐教授的会谈。”

“啊…”Ten拖长了声音。道英皱起眉头，不是很喜欢这个语气。听起来像是Ten突然想通了什么，而且一般都不是什么好事。“所以是个激情四射的约会咯。”

道英带着恼怒眯起眼来盯着他的朋友：“绝对不是。”

“整个学校里也就只有你会这么说，”Ten带着他的小脾气开始发牢骚，“我还是不能理解为什么你可以找到这个学校里最火辣的老师做你的导师，而你一点都不珍惜！太浪费了你！”

“我的论文方向是神话和民间传说，而他是这里唯一一个专门研究这个的教授，”道英叹了一口气，其实早八百年前Ten就知道原因的，但每次说起徐教授的会面，他的语气还是会这样酸酸的。“如果你那么想勾搭上徐教授，可以和我一起来上美国神话课呀。”

“然后每周一的早上八点准时报到？得了吧，我谢谢你。”

道英耸耸肩，嘴角微弱的勾起泄露了他那抑制不住的笑意，“那你亏大了。”

Ten瘫在座位上。“那晚上我们不留你的饭咯。”

“应该是，我还想看看上周他推荐给我的一些书。”

Ten哼哼，“读书都读傻了。”

道英还是笑着，终于，接到老师放出的下课信号，他立即收拾起书包。

“作为一个学渣说出的话没有参考意义，”他从Ten手中取回借给他的笔扔进书包里，然后背包起身。“今天会晚点回来，有些想做的研究，不用给我留门。”

“好，好。”Ten挥挥手，以一种更悠闲的节奏收拾着自己的东西。“走吧，赶紧和你的性感火辣教授品味大脚怪和温迪戈去！”

道英没有回应，他快走到门口了，时间所剩无几，而且不值得。

君子报仇，十年不晚。

也许哪一天宿舍的冰箱里就只有满满的水果。


	2. Chapter 2

道英跑到人文学院的时间创下新纪录。他停下来，调整自己的呼吸，梳理了一下头发，摆出最友好的笑容。其实学生喘着大粗气风风火火地进来找老师的情况并不奇怪，但道英却从不这样。他要求自己和Johnny的会面必须低调——隔绝一切引人注目、怀疑的可能。

话是这么说，当他走到三楼走廊尽头，就毫不客气地抬腿闯进Johnny的办公室。

“帮我个忙。”

“你就不能敲门吗？”Johnny问，眼睛却没有离开正在批改的试卷。

道英不作回答，继续走进来，让门在身后自动闭合。“我需要放逐咒。”

“万一我这里还有学生呢？”

“这个时间段你办公室是不会有学生在的，因为并不是你跟他们说的办公室答疑时间，徐教授。”

 **这是因为我** 。但道英隐去不说，而Johnny也没有提起的意思。“咒语最好是拉丁文的，但我觉得希腊文或者希伯来文也会有用。”

Johnny叹了口气，摘下眼镜——圆形金丝镜框，让他看起来像是其他时代穿越而来的王公贵族。他揉了揉鼻梁上留下的印痕，看向正在拐角书架上找书的道英。书架上摆满了Johnny的魔法禁书收藏，还有很多咒语书都是不应该为Johnny所有的。

“为什么”他开口，语气充满了警惕，“需要放逐咒？”

“有恶魔住在学生宿舍的地下室里，”道英说，“他自称公爵，但一直没有透露自己的名字。”他皱着眉划过书脊，如果没翻译错，这是一本与古神签订契约的综述。“我很确定他目前只是吞食宠物，因为他想保持低调，但什么时候胃口大开吞食人类，只是时间问题。”

“吃…宠物？”

道英翻了翻白眼，虽说是习惯了Johnny不合时宜的奇怪笑点。“咒术越大越好。”

“有没有人跟你说过，”Johnny起身走到道英身边，利用身高优势从在上方书架抽出一本厚厚的皮装书，在空气中散发着魔法，带着不可小觑的厚重气势。“你对摧毁的渴望更像我们，而不是你在保护的人类？”

道英的双手在身侧握紧，Johnny的压制让自己不寒而栗。他转过身，抬头看着术士的脸，忽略掉Johnny上扬的嘴角，其实这就只是张脸，正如道英慢慢了解到的那样。

“我喜欢一次性高效解决，”道英有点拘谨，“如果这个恶魔像是打地鼠一样随机出现，那也不适合用上放逐咒。”

Johnny撅起嘴，心想：“不错。”他打开抽出的那本咒语书，翻看着那些泛黄的书页。“如果咒语效力强大，按理来说我是不能使用的。”他开口，没有理会道英对他拥有禁书权力的质疑目光，“但是，这个又确实能达到你的要求。”

道英翻着白眼，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着凑近，一脸不高兴，因为Johnny摆明了不愿意让他拿着咒语书。他从上到下扫了一遍内容，留意到有一些发音困难的单词和需要事先写好的符文。

他拿出手机：“我要拍个照。”

  
“不行。”Johnny拿过他的手机，利用长臂猿一样傻逼的胳膊放在道英够不到的位置。“这可是一本700多岁的咒语书。”

“所以？”

“700年来，这本书一直积聚着魔力。我敢说有85%的可能，如果你对着它拍照，他会把你手机烤焦了。”

“你开玩笑呢，就拍个照。”

“不行。”

“蛤？行吧，我这么跟你说，我愿意冒85%的风险，我很需要这个咒语。”

这次Johnny把书也举到那个道英够不到的位置，“不可以。”

“事先说明，我并不介意为了得到它而踢你。”道英眼睛瞪得圆圆的，警告道。

Johnny回给他一个亲切的笑容：“我也不介意诅咒你。”

**天杀的混蛋！**

道英深吸一口气，咬紧牙关，他能感受到自己下颌的肌肉在抽搐。他有作业和论文要写，更别提助教的课程还有一堆待批改的随堂测验。世界如此美好，他没功夫浪费在这里。

他长呼一口气：“你到底想做什么？”

Johnny眉开眼笑。“一起去。”

听起来还不错的样子？让一个被管制的巫师和地狱公爵共处一室？灾难电影都不敢安排得这么完美。

“我只是想帮个忙。”

帮谁？这个问题在送出口的前一刻被道英生生咽了下去。“这不好吧…”

“如果是我来施术，效果会更好。”Johnny尝试说服他，撅着下嘴唇，这样的表情不应该出现在一个成熟男人的脸上，但它确实奏效。

因为道英知道自己对这个表情没有抵抗力，这让他有点沮丧。他眯起眼看着对方：“你只是想看看地狱公爵吧？”

委屈受气包的表情一瞬间消失不见，取而代之出现在Johnny脸上的是灿烂到夸张的笑容。“我之前只遇到过道行一般般的恶魔。我很好奇，如果普通的人类拥有超越自然的力量，会变成什么样？”

“就是个普通的本科生躯体，没什么特别的。”道英面无表情。

“如果你要这个咒语，这就是我的条件。”

比起他们俩第一次见面，现在的Johnny更厚脸皮。那时候他还是大一新生，捕杀怪物只能靠自己。而且态度也更亲切了。自从道英跟他开诚布公，说自己根本不在乎会不会被施以封口咒，而所求的只不过是Johnny配合自己不添麻烦，阴阳怪气的僵持也成为了历史。

道英累了，放弃坚持。他希望Johnny这次也会遵守承诺。

“好吧。今晚三点，学生宿舍楼地下室。”Johnny正打算张口说些什么，却被道英用一副不容置喙的眼神和竖起的手指头打住：“别纠正我是‘明天早上’。”

Johnny又把嘴巴撅得高高的：“有没有人跟你说过你很无趣，好好的一个笑点就这样被你扼杀了。”

道英无语了。他很满意这次前来的结果，准备回宿舍收拾一下，吃点东西，有时间的话还能写点作业，换个衣服。如果今晚需要搏斗的话，他可不想再牺牲一件自己喜欢的衣服。

“记得准时！”道英转身离开，“这次别再让任何人看到你！”

“就算看到了也不会记得呀。”Johnny大笑，上次他就浑身沾满了温迪戈的紫色血液在一群学生旁边经过，只要有记忆咒语，这都不是什么事。

一串痛苦的低吼从道英的喉咙里传出，Johnny笑得更大声了，引出了另一串低吼。

“放心。我会准时到的，也没人会看见我。现在，赶紧出去假装自己是个平凡无奇的大学生。”

道英怎么能放心。

在一天结束与开始的时刻（晚上？早上？道英太累了实在不想争论这到底有什么区别），Johnny就准时出现了，带着那本古老的咒语书。谢天谢地，恶魔也出现了：他被捕杀恶魔专用的陷阱（道英的杰作）困住，并被酷刑折磨（Johnny的杰作，“常驻特派巫师，诚挚为您服务”），但他似乎没意识到自己的处境，还试图威胁他们。

恶魔被道英从附身的躯体中驱赶出来，随即便现出真身并发出怒吼：“你们这群蝼蚁怎敢对第115任地狱公爵不敬！”就在此刻，Johnny放逐了他。

恶魔爆炸了，黑色的黏液溅得到处都是。哦当然了，恶魔就是这么恶心的东西。道英稳住自己不要暴走，提醒自己还要打起精神把那个被附身的倒霉蛋送回去。Johnny站在一旁，满脸不加掩饰的厌恶，嘴里抱怨着又一件衬衫毁掉了。

“公爵和你想象的一样吗？”道英背起那个倒霉蛋（学生卡上的名字是朴志晟）以便他们穿过新生宿舍。

“不。”语气里全是不客气的失望，Johnny像个小孩子一样有一下没一下地踢着路上的鹅卵石。

道英发出一声哼哼，瞬间转好的心情让他的脚步也变得轻快起来。“很好。”


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny走到道英跟前，瞅了他一眼，随即捧腹大笑起来。

“笑屁呀！”道英小口啜饮着他的热可可，从牙缝里挤出狠话。

Johnny笑着坐下，装模作样地擦着不存在的眼泪，像美洲豹一样将自己的猎物怼进死角。

“所以..”

道英瞪着他，Johnny脸上的笑容差点晃瞎了他的眼睛，真想一巴掌招呼上去。

“是小妖精？”

“不是。”道英嘟囔着。

“不是吗？”Johnny拉近了自己的椅子，两人膝盖因此撞在一起，腿太长了。他双肘撑在桌面上，身体前倾，呼出的气息全吹在道英脸上，“可是这看起来像是小妖精抓的。”

道英一手推开突然贴近的脸，满腹牢骚。他们现在还在公共场合呢，这个大白痴干嘛靠这么近。“是朋友的猫挠的。”

“好吧。”Johnny懒得继续纠正下去，甚至连笑意里的捉弄都不再克制。“我没想到居然会有小妖精大老远跑到城市里来，他们不是一向都讨厌钢铁和污染吗。”

**其实我也是这么想的** ，道英在心里嘀咕。“都说了不是小妖精。”

Johnny伸手把道英的热可可拉到自己跟前，对原主人发出的抗议充耳不闻。“哦，假设而已，所以你怎么和小妖精打起来了？”

“你这说的可一点都不像假设，”道英点破，“你要是喝了，就给我买杯新的。”

“没问题。”Johnny当即就同意了，喝了一大口。真不公平，马克杯拿到他手里就像拍杂志一样，再配上他今天穿的深灰色高领毛衣和垂在脸上的长刘海。讨厌死了。

他对上道英的眼神，随意又慵懒，非常柔和。

道英对着自己的刘海喷了一口气，“好吧，就只是假设，这些抓痕都是小妖精的杰作。我打算帮助一个笨蛋，而刚好这个笨蛋不小心招惹了一群特别记仇的小妖精。”

“唔…”Johnny了然，附和着点头笑笑，“我可是听说他们卑鄙又难缠。”

“最棘手的级别。”道英眨眨眼，“我是说假设。”

Johnny应了一声，垂头掩饰自己的神色，又很快抬眼看向道英，没了先前的玩味和随意：“想不到你居然愿意向别人透露你的打怪机密。说吧，谁是那个幸运儿？”

“又在搞我。”道英伸腿在桌子底下对准Johnny的脚踝踢过去，“我一向都很乐于助人。”

“是这样没错。”Johnny附和道，精致的黑皮鞋一下又一下点在道英那双旧匡威上。“所以，”他歪着脑袋，依然笑着却不再亲切：“是谁呢？”

道英看着他，思索着，隐晦地挑了下眉：“你…这是嫉妒了？”

“嫉妒一个会暴露你真实身份的人？在你的假设里？”Johnny哼了一声，又喝了一口道英的热可可，“我为什么？”

道英闭紧了双唇，想要压制住自己的笑声：“你说的没错，只要是聪明人都不会去嫉妒一个小倒霉蛋。”

Johnny好像被道英的描述提起了兴致，又肉眼可见地兴奋起来：“是之前被恶魔附身的小家伙？”

道英嗯哼一下表示回复，伸手够回他那杯热可可。然而杯中已不剩多少，道英看到瞬间拉下脸来。

“他这次又惹上小妖精了？”Johnny问，笑意又重新在他眼睛里发光，心情明显比刚刚好多了，然而这只持续了不到两秒。“怎么回事？”

显然，这个倒霉蛋小朋友是个吸引超自然力量的磁铁，而且情况更糟的是，这个小朋友还有他的一大帮朋友，全都缺乏超自然力量的常识还有自我保护的方法。

基于他们俩都知道的原因，道英拒绝回答，结果就是他被小妖精们驱赶了。换句话说，这相当于告诉Johnny——这个强大的巫师，就是那些小巧可爱的生物把他团团围住，让他不得不跳窗逃跑。

“我都说了，是猫。”

Johnny的嘴巴张成O型，比做作的小丑还要夸张的方式晃着自己的脑袋。气得道英一脚踩上那双精致的黑皮鞋。Johnny伸手覆上道英的手，完全不介意桌底正在发生的事。

**手好大** 。脑海中出现了一个小小的声音。在他们第一次认识的场合里，道英留意到的无数细节里才不会包含这一点呢；就算是从那以后他们相处的无数个日子里，道英也没有一直陷入困扰中：其实道英身形不算小，但是Johnny比他更高也更大。道英只能把脑子里又出来喋喋不休的声音赶到意识深处锁起来。 **给我闭嘴！**

如果想法并没有立即实践的可能，那就是没有意义的空想。

“对，”Johnny的声音把道英拉回现实，“我说错了。”

道英鼓着腮帮子还是一脸不高兴，手指不停敲在马克贝的釉层上：“你说好要给我买杯新的。”

Johnny的笑容更加温和了，道英只能假装自己是因为生气脸上才冒热气。对方起身，手指轻轻擦过道英的手指，取过杯子放在餐具回收站：“当然。”

道英看着Johnny走向柜台，观察到对方仅仅是在房间里移动就能引起许多注目。在咖啡厅里这个狭小的空间里，他掌控着所有的目光，就像他在讲堂授课时一样。道英知道，除了很显然一部分是身体上的吸引力，还有就是对Johnny自然散发的魔力做出的无意识反应。道英倒是不会受到魔力的影响，除了覆盖他全身的黑色符文纹身，还有通过血液从远古先祖继承而来的魔法精髓，都在保护他远离魔力干扰。但他仍能感受到这种魔力的牵扯，它粘结着他的内在思绪，又轻轻地滑过他的躯壳表层。

**而且** ，道英想，看着Johnny倚在柜台旁，脸上挂着完美无瑕的迷人微笑和服务员调情， **他肯定特别享受在别人心中留下波澜** 。

道英不太能接受，他摇摇头，伸手从背包里掏出已经贴满便条笔记的课本，当然还有便条本。这次他们约出来的原因就是这个，学术问题，当然也就这一次。

“给我们心力交瘁的学生兼怪物猎人犒劳一杯热可可和浆果挞，”Johnny端着两杯饮料和两份甜品回来了，“免费~”

“是你先把我的热可可喝掉的，”道英愤然接过属于自己的饮料和蛋糕，勉强挂着一副假笑。

Johnny耸耸肩，回到座位上，用最舒服放松的姿势，他们的腿就难免在桌底下狭窄的空间里挤在一起。“我还是会照顾你的，就算没有由头。”

道英垂头把一块甜点塞进嘴里，不让Johnny看到他脸颊上泛起的红晕。但是无论是Johnny带着笑意的轻哼，还是他伸手让过来的另一块蛋糕，都证明了Johnny刚刚肯定什么都看到了。

“好吧。”Johnny整理了一下桌子上的东西，方便他翻看道英的课本上的便条，“你这是不需要我的帮助了？”

道英戴着修炼多年才得以出师的一张扑克脸若无其事地看着他，“如果你说的帮助是补充和修改我的《怪物进化》论文，那我确实需要。如果是从来就没存在过的小妖精，没有。”

Johnny用着同样冷静的目光注视着他，脸上的表情难以辨认，很快嘴巴又微微嘟起装作小可怜的样子点点头：“好哒小英，那我们开始吧。”

他没有继续那个话题。

在他们探讨学术问题的时候，脸上隐隐发作的痒意让道英不小心挠破了一处划痕，突如其来的疼痛让他下意识发出一声轻嘶，他装作没注意到Johnny的目光，脸上的伤痕像随着心跳一起突突搏动。

时间不早了，道英的肚子不时传来抗议的声音，Johnny请他的得意门生吃了一顿人生中最丰盛的晚餐。Johnny把手随意搭在道英的背上，不算突兀但也不算常见，陪着道英送回他和钱锟、Ten合租的公寓。

快到家的时候，Johnny上手随便揉了一把道英的头发，惹得道英像是被踩到尾巴的猫一样用力还击。Johnny和他的笑声消失在街道的尽头，也许是走向他在这座城市里设下的其中一个魔法门洞（温馨提醒，这也是不允许的）。

“好吧。”三天后，道英紧紧抓住朴志晟的手腕，把他和他的朋友们拉进Johnny的住所：“帮我个忙。”

“你怎么进来的？”Johnny的声音从房间里面传来，“我以为你把钥匙弄…”

Johnny突然打住，看着道英，还有他带来的一群小朋友，又看回道英。

“我的老天爷啊！真的是徐教授诶！”其中一个孩子偷偷地说，嗓门超大。

“求您别出声了，辰乐。”志晟压着嗓子提醒。

Johnny似乎没有听到小朋友们的声音，他的眼睛因为翻滚着某种愤怒而变得漆黑。他快步走到道英面前，双手轻轻托起他的脸庞，以便他观察。

“我找不到我的，所以用了你的备用钥匙。”道英回答了巫师刚刚未说完的疑问，不时因为Johnny拇指擦过一些严重的伤口而偷偷向后退缩。都是小妖精留下的杰作。“对不起，我应该事先跟你打招呼的。”

“不要紧，”Johnny喃喃道，轻轻呼气吹在道英脸颊上的伤口。他能感受到Johnny那熟悉的魔力在脸上引起刺痛，伤口开始慢慢愈合起来。“糟糕，这需要上药。你他妈都对自己做了什么？”

道英顿时不乐意了：“不好意思，这又不是我自找的！都是因为这些白痴！”他指着其中两个大二的学生，“这帮熊孩子以为小妖精是虫子！”而且更糟糕的是，不仅上手打，还试图冲小妖精喷杀虫剂。

Johnny向那群熊孩子扔去一记眼刀。

“这也不能全怪我们呀，他们看起来真的很像小虫子！！”有个孩子不服气地争辩道。

“注意礼貌。”另外一个面无表情的孩子出声责备，与此同时，还有个孩子也在出声：“就你有嘴啊李东赫，帮倒忙呢？”

Johnny气到嘴角抽搐，他看回道英，漆黑的眼眸里映着道英的身影，不知道里面还酝酿着什么东西。道英有时候会忘记，虽然Johnny可以忍受包容人类，有时候还会陷入研究，但并不一定意味着他喜欢人类。

“他们会一直对着脸部攻击，”他喃喃道，指尖像羽毛一样轻抚道英脸上每一道伤痕，非常温柔。“你为什么之前不来找我帮忙呢？”

“被小妖精攻击成这样已经很没面子了，”道英的声音倒不像抱怨，“我以为自己一个人能应付过来的。还不认识你的时候，我都是自己一个人搞定的。”

“死脑筋，”Johnny压低声音，弯下腰，在道英额头上轻轻地落下一个吻。没有理会那群小朋友此起彼伏的怪叫，也没有理会那双抵在自己前胸的手：“我的小猎人，真为你骄傲。”

道英满脸通红，两只兔子眼怒气冲冲地瞪着，尽管他知道身上的伤口已经愈合的差不多：“你——”

“我要给你那帮小朋友处理伤口了。”Johnny打断他，把道英垂下的刘海向后拨了拨，再轻轻地偏转角度确认是否有伤口疏于照顾。“这之后你要带我去看小妖精驻扎的地方，我来处理这个问题，好吗？”他托着道英脸颊的手感受到对方下巴轻压的动作，“好的。”

Johnny终于松开了他的双手，道英有点想不明白，眨了眨眼：“你这是生气了吗？”

不过此时Johnny已经转过身准备开始对付这群熊孩子了，小朋友的脸上都吓得一点颜色也没有。

天呐

“友好一点，这跟他们没…不是，这也并非全是他们的错。”可巫师还是不为所动，身上散发的魔力带着吓人的威慑力。道英又再次开口，豁出去：“Johnny。”

Johnny叹气，带着一丝惋惜：“好吧。”他打了个响指，响声比正常的更加尖锐。小朋友都叫起来，因为所有的伤口就像撕掉创可贴一样迅速恢复了。Johnny看向道英，嘴角带着上扬的弧度：“开心了？”

道英抑制住吐槽的冲动，因为现在所有孩子的眼睛都集中在他们俩身上。

“可以再友好一点啦，拜托。”

“没问题。”Johnny摆摆手。“好了，小妖精在哪？”

“等下，”道英皱起眉头，“你是说今晚？你想今晚解决掉？”

“没有比今晚更好的日子了。”Johnny一边回应，一边从墙上衣架取下外套。

“呃…明天我们都有课，你还有个讲座…”道英已经快要累趴下了，而且也不想花费精力和小妖精再大战一个回合。

Johnny被逗乐了，其实他知道道英今晚不想过去的理由：疲劳。和恶魔、雪怪、幽灵或者其他嗜血生物不一样，小妖精其实算不上威胁，除非有人先去招惹他们。总的来说，和睡眠相比，并没有那么高的优先级。

“来吧，小猎人。去解决你的虫害问题。”

说实话，对Johnny来说，处理小妖精就是轻而易举的事，让人汗颜、害怕、还有点兴奋。不过，道英永远都不会在对方面前承认这一点，不然巫师的尾巴就要翘到天上去。

Johnny跟着道英和那群孩子来到一片杂草丛生的荒地，这就是小妖精的巢穴。

他们根本无法做出任何反应。

道英其实只是想让小妖精停止攻击，搬到其他地方居住，这也就是为什么他有那么多划痕的原因，他一直试着和小妖精摆事实讲道理。而Johnny呢…Johnny不管这些，随着一句轻飘飘的咒语吟唱出口，小妖精就全都烧了起来，恐怖的尖叫响彻天际。他们不停地对Johnny下着诅咒——妖精的魔法能通过血液在世代中延续，但Johnny却连眼睛都没眨一下。

最后，所有的小妖精都烧成了灰烬，除了土地上烧焦的痕迹，什么也没剩下。Johnny跺了下脚，身旁的植物立刻抽条编织成一把椅子，他坐下，等着。

道英意识到他的意图，转身对后方那群瑟瑟发抖的孩子发话：“回宿舍去好好睡一觉吧！”如果睡得着的话。

他们个个睁大着眼睛看着他，不时转头瞄一眼Johnny。就在这天早上，Johnny对他们来说不过是个平凡普通的老师，而现在形象截然不同了。其中一个黑发戴着眼镜的老实孩子点点头，道英记得他应该是这群孩子里年龄最大的。

“谢谢。”那个孩子声音嘶哑，时不时偷看一下Johnny，手里还紧紧牵着另一个套着连帽衫的孩子——这个孩子道英认识，是他当助教班上的学生，叫李帝努，这时候看起来倒是没有在教室里看着成熟。“呃，那…老师，上课见？”

道英对他微微点点头，他希望自己脸上是个略带歉意的微笑，但实际上看起来更像面部扭曲。

他勉强撑起微笑作为回复，然后拉着李帝努，李帝努又拉着其他人一起离开，消失在山脚下。

道英长呼一口气，直到现在他才意识到自己一直在憋气，然后走到Johnny身边。他越靠近，耳朵里无数翅膀拍打的嗡鸣就越响。他对此无能为力，不过他可以一直陪在Johnny身边，直到他把道英剩下的烂摊子清理干净时。

“我有吓到你吗？”Johnny问，语气直白不加掩饰。诚恳且好奇。

道英眯起眼睛，把看到的第一个小妖精宝藏捡到自己的口袋里。他一直在琢磨着Johnny的问题，想起他站在Johnny身边感受到的平静，而且他知道：他所看到不过是Johnny可以行使的力量、可以造成的破坏中最微不足道的一部分。

他摇了摇头。

“没有，真的。”他知道Johnny在他回复的时候笑了起来，“远不及你应该受到的。”


	4. Chapter 4

“你朋友会觉得你和我在一起的时候都在做什么呀？”Johnny的声音回荡在这条排水隧道里。

“研究、论文、人生建议”道英停下来，眯起眼看着墙上的一组记号。 **划痕？还是潦草的符文？** “反正就，都是学习上的事呗。”

Johnny的哼气声对于这个天然回音壁显然太响了。他们正追捕一群在城市地下寄居的食尸鬼，道英本来想静悄悄地潜入不要打草惊蛇，不过Johnny好像并不这么想。不对，应该说Johnny从来就没有把那些锋利尖锐的牙齿和剃刀一样的爪子放在眼里。

对一个已经活了1000年的巫师来说，这种场面就是幼儿读物版本。道英自嘲，但只句只敢在脑子里想想，不然被Johnny听到肯定尾巴又要翘到天上去了。

“他们信你说的吗？”

“嗯？”

“你的借口，他们信吗？”

道英回头看他一眼：“不然呢？我本科时可是毕业生代表，所有科目都名列前茅，为什么会不信呢？”

“因为现在是晚上十点，我们两个还在地图上都找不到的废弃下水道里溜达。”Johnny的语气里带着调笑和好奇，“就算我是你的导师，我们俩在一起相处的时间也超出了正常的范围，因为你几乎不怎么回自己宿舍过夜。”他放声大笑，“你说呢？”

道英耸耸肩：“他们唯一不明白的是，我怎么不会对你饥渴。”

他能感觉到Johnny留在他后脑勺上的灼热目光，没有恶意，但含义更复杂。更像是某种占有欲。

“是吗？”他哼哼，声音越靠越近，“他们真的是这么想吗？”

Johnny的呼吸从道英的耳廓上一闪而过，散发的温度钻进道英的外套，驱赶了在隧道里沾染上的阴冷气息。从出生开始，道英就被训练提防他人接近，即便他已经熟悉了Johnny的身体接触，但并不包括突然凑过来时不会退缩。

他抬起下巴，第一次斜眼看着Johnny：“因为事实就是这样。”

他们很快就找到了食尸鬼，然后，不出意料，他们大干了一场。

整个干架过程里，Johnny都一直贴着道英，很明显就是故意引起他注意，但又不至于到干扰的程度。就像是在开玩笑。比如手指会沿着腰线或者背脊滑动，让道英意识到手指主人的存在。

眼前的食尸鬼嘴巴大张，灰浊的口水流得到处都是，眼见着就要冲过来的时候，一只大手覆在道英的腹部将他推开。他们的大腿因为脚踝而卡在一起，热量都足以穿透彼此的布料，Johnny把道英翻过去，将匕首送进另一个食尸鬼的头部。

最后一个食尸鬼败倒在道英的扳手下。比起身上并不算多的伤口，道英更 **困扰** 的是另一件事，他满脸通红，感觉浑身不正常地发热。这热度在冬天里都算过分了，更何况这还是一个地下隧道里的冬天。

身上的牛仔裤已经被毁的差不多，只能送进垃圾桶，临终前道英在这上面上擦着自己的匕首——这把刀子很漂亮，刀柄是木质的，刀刃带着锯齿。他从一个食尸鬼的尸体上拔出自己的靴刀，看向Johnny，正好赶上对方用后脚跟踩在一个食尸鬼的头部。他居高临下看着这个生物，冷漠无情，全身上下都是这个邪恶生物如墨般的血液。

道英身上当然也有血迹和脑浆，他们渗进衬衫和牛仔裤里，让刘海黏在额头上，但Johnny，Johnny几乎浑身都湿透了，厚厚的血液一层又一层地溅在他的胳膊和前胸，而Johnny本人似乎一点都不在乎。（道英有百分百的把握当事人事后一定会非常抓狂）

他做到了，真的，他做到了。其实这种类型的捕杀对Johnny的能力来说绰绰有余。这更像人类的方式，因为人类必须要捕杀——超自然生物之间有着脆弱但有效的协定，人类不是被列入黑名单就是在菜单上，当然通常是因为自身的傲慢和侵犯，但捕杀已经化为族群的通识。

Johnny不能使用他的魔力，即便他很想。尽管手铐还留有一丝余地，手腕上由手铐不断延伸出的黑色符文却不断地提醒他这一点。

“我不会说出去的，”道英的声音很低，但足以阻隔他们的喘息和远处的滴水声，“你可以…你不必…我不会说的。”

Johnny看着他，刘海垂在脸上，脸上的神情捉摸不定，和他们刚刚打架时开玩笑的状态截然不同——他的双眼在发光，微弱地，夹杂着一丝杀戮的欲望，混合着魔法还有其他一些东西。道英说不上来，但这让他的脊背发凉。

一个微笑慢慢浮现在Johnny带有弧度的嘴角上。这并没有缓和他身上磅礴的魔力和血液营造的恢弘气势，可是这缓解了道英内心的紧张和担忧。每次Johnny帮他完成捕杀工作的时候，这种担忧都会涌上心头。

“我知道啊。”Johnny抬步向他走过来，他跨过地上化为污泥的尸体。脚上的皮鞋（这个老顽固非要坚持在战斗中也要穿着体面）发出咔咔声，萦绕的回音打破了原来的寂静。他在道英面前停下，双手插在裤袋里，歪着头，带着微笑。最后，目光对上：“你太爱我了，舍不得那样做。”

**他回来了。**

“干你啊！”

Johnny的眼睛闪闪发亮：“根据你朋友的想法，你永远都不可能。”


	5. Chapter 5

办公室门口响起一串羞怯又犹豫的敲门声时，道英正坐在Johnny那堆古董咒语书里，而书本的主人在批改作业。

Johnny皱眉，抬头看向门口，又看着道英从书堆里爬起。

“是帝努。”他解释道。

“…谁？”

道英哼唧一声，“小妖精事件里的大二学生。”

Johnny发出声音表示还有印象，随即又再次皱起眉来：“可是，为什么会来这？”

“不知道。”道英耸肩，“他刚刚短信里说有急事，我就告诉他我在这。”

“我…关于你刚刚说的我有好多问题想问你，第一个，你跟那个熊孩子还有短信联系？”

道英像听到了什么笑话，走过去开门的时候还特意转过身来调笑：“我和他们所有人都有保持联系。怎么，嫉妒了？”

Johnny不怀好意地眯起眼：“我们俩的关系可比他们深厚多了，我怎么会嫉妒呢， **宝贝** 。”

很显然，这话就是卡在道英开门的瞬间，故意说给李帝努听的，当然对象还包括一同进来的李东赫和罗渽民。

“ **宝贝？** ”李东赫和罗渽民双双倒吸一口冷气，尬笑，脸上写满了“妈妈我摊上大事了”。李帝努叹了口气，捂脸。

像是有什么东西在道英的胸口燃烧起来，火势迅速蔓延到他的脖子，他的喉咙。他的肺部在窒息前急需要咳出点什么，道英发出被呛到的声音。

Johnny笑了，像一只偷腥的猫一样得意。他非常满意因他而起的这一切。

“ **不** ，”道英喘着粗气，怒视着Johnny，用眼神威胁他再敢说一次看看，“不是 **宝贝** ，什么都不是。”

Johnny一点都没被吓到，罗渽民和李东赫脸上的尬笑摆明了不相信道英的说辞，至于李帝努…好吧，李帝努看起来挺后悔自己刚做的人生决定。

Johnny抬起双臂做投降状，脸上却没有一丝一毫的歉意：“噢哦。”

道英想杀人了。

“咳咳，”李帝努清了下嗓子，把大家的视线都吸引到自己身上，免得恼羞成怒的道英当场做出什么不合时宜的事情，比如说杀人。“不好意思，这么晚来叨扰，可是我们看到了一样东西，也不知道能找谁。”

“一样东西？”道英发问的同时，Johnny一副事不关己的姿态。“ **不错嘛** 。”

李帝努抖了一下。“嗯，有点，就是，看起来…”

“像幽灵。”李东赫插进来，稚气未脱的脸上摆满了兴奋的光芒。

“我们还拍了照。”罗渽民补充，用手肘提醒李帝努打开手机。“ **噢，对** ！”

“这里。”李帝努把手机递给道英，“马克也拍了一段视频，在短信里，需要的话我可以找出来给你看。”

道英眯着眼瞅着手机，一脸怀疑。他倒是和不少幽灵打过交道，很多幽灵都喜欢恶作剧，但他从来没见过有一只幽灵能被镜头拍摄下来记录在屏幕上。它们都是透明无形的，现代科技无法捕捉到它们的踪迹。

“看起来就像一张糊了的厨房照片，”Johnny架在道英的肩膀上评论。

“你什么时候…别这样，”道英用胳膊把巫师推了回去，“不过，”他转过身对着三个学弟，“我真的没看出来什么。对不起，帝努。”

李帝努发出一声失望的呜咽，下嘴唇也因为不开心微微撅起来。一旁的李东赫和罗渽民倒没像李帝努这么容易放弃。

“就在这，”李东赫指着一个道英觉得像是悬挂的罐子的东西，“看到了吗？”

道英撇撇嘴，“这…”

“没有。”Johnny的双臂交叉在胸前，“还有别的证据吗？”

“那段视频。”罗渽民轻轻推了下李帝努。

李帝努点点头，切换到短信页面。道英刚瞥见联系人的备注是Mark ♥，李帝努就慌慌张张地把手机抢走了。

“啊哈，我只是……”他挥动着手机，手足无措，耳朵变得通红。罗渽民和李东赫在一旁不停地翻着白眼。道英尽量让自己保持正色，注意到这一点的Johnny忍不住低声笑了起来。“不好意思，稍等一下。”李帝努翻找到那条视频，又把手机递了回去：“你看看。”

道英接过手机，按下播放键。

其实视频也没好到哪里去，但是屏幕上突然出现干扰波，接着是巨大的撞击声，这倒是有点意思：东西有可能是因为堆积不当倒了下来，但是iPhone是不会发生这样的故障的。

“好吧，这勾起了我的兴趣。”

三个小孩子兴奋起来，笑着拍着彼此的肩膀。

“那你会怎么做？”李帝努问。

“我们能帮忙吗？”罗渽民咧着嘴凑到跟前。

“这是我们发现的，我们有权利要求一起去！”李东赫接着说。

“我只是说， **有兴趣** 。”道英强调，“但这并不意味着这个就真的是幽灵。就算它真的是，我也不会大半夜带着三个小学鸡闯进食堂。”

“你要闯进食堂？”

道英长叹一声，罗渽民和李东赫的关注点只有非法入室的兴奋，真令人担心。

“嗯，是啦。我现在没精力处理这个。”道英开始赶客。李帝努发出一小声抗议。预感到接下来可能会有的争执，道英干脆打断他：“把视频发给我，我会调查的，那个食堂。”

“真的吗？”李帝努和罗渽民异口同声，不过李帝努的语气更像是期待，而罗渽民则更像是怀疑。

“真啦，比真金还真。”道英把他们赶到门口，向他们保证，“只是现在真的不行。”

“你不会只是敷衍我们吧？”李东赫问，用力瞪着道英。

“不会的，”道英将他们三个推出门槛，“只是今晚，不行。”

“可是…”

“你都没问这是哪个食堂！”

“看起来像是第一食堂的厨房。”Johnny开口了，很少见到他像现在这样大声说话，但语气温和。三个学生把目光转向他，眨着眼，好像才突然意识到他的存在。“我说的对吗？学校里最老的食堂。”

“你…怎么……”

“别再胡思乱想啦。”道英叹了口气。很久以前学校刚刚建成的时候，Johnny就有可能作为学生在那里吃过饭，那正是他尝试人类生活方式的时候。（“那时候的日子可真好。”）不过，这些话都没办法跟这帮孩子们说，不然就会有越来越多的问题需要花更多的时间和精力去解释。“现在，”他拿出哄幼儿园小朋友的语气，“给我回宿舍去，睡觉，学习。如果我有什么需要，会再给你们发短信。”

“什么…但我们可以帮忙的！”李东赫不甘心地跺着脚。

“对啊。”另外两个也一起点头附和。

“噢？是吗？就像朴志晟之前那样被附身，然后要我来帮你们找借口解释为什么满嘴胡言乱语还吃别人养的猫？”道英反问，脸上还是挂着哄小孩的微笑，“我不觉得这tm是帮忙，祝你们今晚好梦。”

说罢，他就砰的一声合上了门，把一连串抗议声隔绝在门外。他站在门边静静地等着，直到门外这三个小朋友终于停止抱怨抬脚离开，脚步声渐行渐远。

“你怎么看？”道英转过身来看着Johnny，背靠门板，双臂交叉抱在胸前。

Johnny耸耸肩，“跟你差不多应该。”

道英把头往后一仰，抵在门板上。“我确实有点兴趣，而且我觉得如果不调查清楚，我自己会很难受。”

“听起来更像是‘你’的问题。”Johnny吃吃地笑起来，又坐回办公桌前。

道英闭上眼，长呼一口气，感觉后脑勺底下隐隐发疼：“不知道是谁教你这么说话的，……”

“我可是个现代人。”巫师打趣道，重新戴上在他脖子上用银链子挂着的眼镜。

**嗯…** 道英的心思开始跑偏，Johnny脸上的线条还有鼻梁上闪闪发光的白银镜框， **挺好看的** 。

“等明天我交完论文大纲后，再好好考虑一下。”道英点点头，像是对自己许下诺言，然后走回他用书本和笔记搭建的巢穴坐下，荧光笔在指间转动的时候他想起了什么。他仰头望着Johnny：“今晚在你家我可以叫外卖吗？”

Johnny对着道英挑起了眉毛：“你今晚打算熬到什么时候？而且你为什么觉得会在我家？”

道英眨眨眼，往后一靠，这样他就可以抱住脚踝往前晃动。他今天穿的是Johnny给的一件旅游景点纪念卫衣，看起来傻里傻气的。选择这件衣服仅仅是因为早上出家门的时候他已经很累了，只想穿件暖和舒适的，现在证明了这个决定非常明智且有远见。Johnny吃软不吃硬，特别这个对象是道英的话。道英通常都是，用他自己的话来形容：“棱角分明，锋芒毕露”。

“那你是要把我赶出去吗？”

“你有自己的窝。而且我敢肯定，你的朋友们肯定也在熬夜奋战。”

这就是问题之一。Ten手上有个项目已经拖延了很久，而钱锟的研究则需要咖啡因打鸡血加持才能维续。道英的宿舍并不适合学习，在大家都放松甚至鼓励拖延的周五和周末还没什么问题，但在平日来看，这非常影响效率。

道英瘪着嘴，浑身上下的细胞都冲破本人的羞耻感叫嚣着需要安静的陪伴和美味的食物。

他看到Johnny坚持不下去了——就好像Johnny本来打算说不。Johnny砰地一声把头栽倒在桌面上，还好有成堆成堆的纸张缓冲了这次着陆。

“如果我今晚有其他安排呢？如果已经和别人有约了呢？”

道英试图乖巧。“你有吗？”

Johnny长叹一声，这也是只在道英面前才会有的反应。他转头看向道英，垫着的纸张随着动作沙沙作响。有一缕头发落在镜片后面，随着Johnny的睫毛扇动而颤抖。

道英的双手在大腿上挠来挠去，一方面是要抑制住自己上手整理头发的冲动，另一方面是因为Johnny直勾勾的目光实在让人难为情。

“没有。”Johnny回答，嘴角又露出猫一样的坏笑，“唯一会和我有安排的人就是你，无论何时。”

道英的脸瞬间烧了起来。Johnny得到了他想要的反应，非常好心没有点出来。

“明天再考虑”很快就变成“下周再说”。这不是故意的。在一条又一条作业期限面前，所有事情都必须让道。不过现在坐在道英最喜欢的咖啡厅里独自生闷气的李帝努可不这么认为。

“你想要什么？”道英也没了耐心，不想再被小自己四岁的孩子牵着鼻子走。“我也有学业要完成，我要努力拿到硕士学位的。”

“我还以为这是你的本职工作呢，”李帝努抱怨，他喝了一口道英给他买的热可可，“我以为你会保护人类免受超自然力量的伤害。”

道英抑制住自己吐槽的冲动——如果对面坐的是Ten、钱锟，又或者是Johnny，他可能已经在大放苦水了。“没错，但同时我也是学生。我不可能放下一切不管不顾每天只关心一些在夜晚才会发生的小摩擦。不是这样的。”看到李帝努慢慢扬起的眉毛，道英叹气，“是，某种程度上这样说也没错，但这不意味着我就应该要这样做。”

李帝努低着头，用叉子戳弄着盘子上留下的面包屑。“好吧，嗯，我明白，我只是想……”

“只是想？”

“之前我们给你找了线索，这次并不是我们招惹来的，”李帝努继续喝着他的热可可，“也许这次我们可以帮你？”

道英长叹一声， **怎么又绕回来了** 。

“帝努，”道英哄着对面小孩的小孩抬起头，语气温和：“我要做的事情很危险。”

“我知道！而且你打算自己一个人完成！”李帝努抗议道，“我们可以 **帮忙** 的！”

又一声叹气，这次更沉重了，这样的谈话自小妖精事件以来已经发生过很多回了。

道英迅速扫了一圈咖啡厅，确定在场没有任何一个熟悉的面孔，他把自己的胳膊放到桌面上，卷起袖子，露出了一部分纹身，黑色的符文一层又一层印刻在皮肤上。

“这是我十八岁的时候得到的，在我考上大学之前，”道英开口，“在我的家族里任何一个能活到这个岁数的人都能得到，这意味着我已经有了五年合作捕杀的经验，而且可以独立完成捕杀工作。我非常自豪能拥有这个纹身，但同时这个所带来的伤口比我愿意承认的还要多，也更痛苦。这些我希望你永远都不要经历，特别是你手上还有过正常生活的选择。”

“可是我们已经接触到超自然力量了，”李帝努坚持，声音变得沮丧，“志晟被附身了，我们也被小妖精打伤。”

“首先，”道英的嘴角压成不认同的形状，“不要这么大声。其次，不小心踩到狗屎和 **故意** 追着狗屁股后面踩屎是两回事，会有很多意想不到的情况发生，这也是为什么会有我这种家族存在。”

“那徐教授呢？”李帝努换了个问法，“他为什么就可以帮忙？”

“Johnny，”道英咬着唇，捋了捋头发，斟酌着，“Johnny他不一样，他自己就是超自然力量的一部分。”

“所以这对他来说不危险咯？”李帝努追问。

道英扯出一个苦笑：“就算所有人都有危险，他也会是唯一一个例外。你之前也看到了，他是怎么对付小妖精的。”

李帝努脸上的表情皱在一起：“看到了。”道英自嘲般地用鼻子哼哼一声，小朋友们看起来倒是都不怎么害怕Johnny，就算Johnny很有可能会给每个人来上一脚。“所以我们真的不能跟着去吗？”

李帝努看起来整个人都蔫了下去，怪可怜的。

“你要跟我保证，你和你的朋友们不会擅自行动。”道英警告。

“我们又不是小孩子了，”李帝努不服气。道英挑了下眉毛，表示这句话缺乏可信度。李帝努叹了口气，眼珠子滴溜溜地转了几圈：“好吧，我保证，我们不会擅自做任何事情。”

道英再也不会信李帝努一个字，永远不会。他会一直记得就是这个孩子 **辜负了自己的信任** 。

“ **我保证，我们不会擅自做任何事情** 。”道英脑子里不停浮现出当初李帝努说的话，就像是周围呼呼吹过的冷风一样一下又一下鞭打着自己的睡意。现在是凌晨三点，道英刚从被窝里爬起徒步穿过漆黑一片的校园，身上只裹着一条随便摸出来的围巾和外套御寒。“ **我们又不是小孩子了** 。”又一阵冷风刮过，道英不由得抖了一下，还差点害他在结冰的路面上滑倒。“都他么说谎框我呢！我发誓，要是被我抓住那帮小混蛋……”

口袋里传来一阵震动，有新的短信闪烁在锁屏上。随着一连串咒骂，道英摸出他的手机，解锁后见到的第一条就是把他从温暖的被窝里拽出来的短信：

**嗨……道英哥，我知道你说过不要再涉及超自然力量的事，可是我们还是忍不住……哈哈**

**你会过来救我们吗？**

**我们好像被锁在冷库里了**

**这里好冷好冷好冷，而且Lucas没穿厚衣服**

**道英哥？**

**道英哥？？？**

**哥？？？？？？？？**

最后一条消息后面附带的emoji多到道英都数不过来。

“真他么不敢相信。”道英想 **杀人** 了。如果幽灵没先把他们灭掉，道英打算亲自动手。他咬牙忍住寒颤敲出一条回复，本来应该是这样的： **我他么已经在路上了** 。但是因为冻僵的双手和自动校正，那条回复变成了： **我鸭毛已经在哭傻了** 。于是，道英今晚的咒骂又新增了一条：“艹！这什么破手机！”

他把手机塞回口袋里，低头赶路。

**为什么当初我不救一群tm真正听话懂事的学生呢？**

道英盯着那个留了一条缝的食堂大门——这有可能是不祥的征兆，也有可能是非法入室的证据。更糟的是，你听不到里面有任何声音，包括那群倒霉孩子的呼救声。他把门缝拉开到容许他贴着侧身通过的大小，吞下了喉咙里缓缓升起的不安。

不知道是不是错觉，食堂比刚进来的时候更安静了，道英的耳朵里只有自己呼哧呼哧的喘息声。

**干！如果那帮孩子真的被杀了…**

道英把一只手放在匕首上，一只手抓在手机上，小心翼翼地向前迈进。他本来挺后悔出门穿了这双运动鞋，因为前几次走路的时候都会差点在结冰的路上滑倒，但他现在很庆幸穿的是这双鞋子，这样他就可以在完全不发出声音的情况下绕过桌子走到后面的厨房区域。

道英有点同情明天早上要上班的食堂工作人员，因为厨房就像一个迷你版的切尔诺贝利：厨具都散落在地板上，角落里的面粉袋子全都爆了洒得满地都是。道英在一个被掀翻的金属推车前站住，车身上砸满了一个又一个 **凹痕** ，他控制不住的好奇心驱使着手指戳了戳，然后继续朝着厨房深处巨大的步入式冷库走去。

到目前为止还什么都没有发生。没有怪物。厨房那一片狼藉，也有可能是惊慌失措的孩子自己吓自己造成的。不是说道英不相信那帮孩子的话，虽然他大部分时间确实不信，但目前除了他皮肤上时不时传来的异样和他刚刚走过的一片乱摊子之外，还没有别的确切性的痕迹证明这里有异常。

道英走过一排储物架，站住。眼前就是冷库了。

**啊…就是这里，都是刀子。**

准确来说，被插进冷库的金属门板至少5厘米的刀子有12把。

“好了。”道英面无表情，手指攥紧了匕首，脑子里念起了驱魔祈祷。他用空着的那只手敲了敲冷库大门，那声音在这死一样的寂静中就像打雷一样响亮。“帝努！你们在里面吗？”

没有回应。

道英皱起眉头，用力敲门：“李帝努！”

他把耳朵贴在大门上，集中注意力，这次他能听到一声微弱的尖叫，紧跟着的是一声撞击。道英闭上眼，舒了一口气。

还好，李帝努和那帮不知天高地厚的倒霉孩子都还活着。

接下来的问题就是怎么把他们救出来。道英先试着拉一下把手，希望有可能只是里面卡住了，但把手纹丝不动，这可不是什么好兆头。

好吧，Plan B。

道英环绕一圈，想找个什么东西足够坚固，能当杠杆把门撬开。

“我现在打算把门撬开！”道英高声喊道，门的另一边传来了两下敲击声。他把捡到的一条桌子腿插进门缝， **希望这能奏效** 。“我数到三，用力推！”

道英紧紧掰着桌子腿：“一！”

有什么东西从他身后的炉灶上飞过，哗啦一声掉在地上。

“二！”道英咬牙。

又有一阵不知道从哪里吹来的风从他脖子后面悄悄刮过，各式各样金属的扭曲声在周围渐渐响起。

道英闭眼，深吸一口气。当他再次睁开眼睛时，眼前金属大门上倒映的光影若隐若现。

“三！”

此时此刻，有两件事情同时发生了。

第一件事，一把斩骨刀从房间的另一头飞过来，穿过前一秒道英脑袋还在的位置，扎进了大门上。道英弯下腰，转过身，把后背靠在冷库上。

第二件事，冷库门突然打开了，正如道英的期望。他紧紧抓起大门，默念着Johnny几年前教的一个基本力量咒语，用全身的力气撑住。

“就现在！出去！”

谢天谢地，这帮倒霉孩子不需要他再吼第二次。刚刚好在最后一个孩子跑出来后，门就砰地一声关上了。

在所有人都逃出来之后，他们的周围开始刮起了呼啸，让他们的骨头都跟着震动起来。

“我靠！”一个跟Johnny差不多高的孩子抽泣起来，“我们要死在这里了。”

道英一下子站起来，穿过这一群吓到魂都快丢了的孩子，大步向前，挡在最前面。

“我们要冲向门口。”他拔出匕首，忽略掉黄仁俊在身后语义不明的乱叫。“不管发生什么，你们都千万不能停下来，知道吗？直到你们跑出食堂。”他把匕首交给李马克，确保对方已经抓紧了才松手：“如果有什么东西要攻击你们或者阻止你们，只要用这个匕首扎过去就都能让它退缩。”

“攻击我们……”李马克重复道，眼睛睁得大大的，但是眼神很坚决。他的另一只手被李帝努紧紧抓住。

道英做了个鬼脸，“等下你就会明白是怎么回事了。”

“那你呢？”那个高高壮壮的孩子满脸担忧，“我们不能就把你一个人丢在这里。”

“Lucas说得对，”由于周围的呼啸声越来越大，罗渽民也不得不提高音量：“我们不会临阵脱逃的！”

道英转过身，把罗渽民拉到自己跟前，直视他的眼睛。这个孩子浑身冰凉还在发抖，不知道是在冷库里冻的太厉害了，还是被吓的。

“你不是临阵脱逃，知道吗？你这是在让出场地配合我工作。”

罗渽民的眼睛里有什么在燃烧，道英很佩服这孩子的勇气和魄力，但这些现在都派不上用场。他们身边的空气已经开始凝结，如果再不快点跑出去，大家可能都会被拧断。

所以，在罗渽民继续争辩之前，道英先一步把他推开，然后再拍了一下李马克，喊道：“赶紧走！”

他们跑出去了，有些孩子一边跑着还一边担忧着回头看向道英，有些孩子头也不回地带队冲出去。

存在在厨房里的那个东西发出一声刺耳的怒吼，接着有一个流动的半透明触手显现，对准了孩子们。这是道英等待已久的瞬间，他弹出专门为此藏起来的小刀，用尽全力投掷出去。

小刀没入那个幽灵的触手，发出一声让他反胃的巨响。那个幽灵，那个鬼魂，那个怪物，事实上已经变成了道英都无法分辨的 **东西** ，它咆哮了起来。

**好吧** 。道英退后一步撑住自己， **至少我知道了铁可以对付它** 。

墙壁在震动，与此同时，所有的金属都在共振，噪音嗡鸣在耳畔。道英不得不克制住捂住双耳的冲动，蹲下蜷缩起来躲避不断尖锐的蜂鸣和飞来的整整一柜子刀叉。他的视线开始失焦，尖叫让他头痛欲裂、喘不上气来。

他强迫自己跑起来，跳过柜台，滑到两个炉灶的背后以抵挡对方的攻击。整个移动过程中不断有瓜果蔬菜扔到他的头上和背上。他的心怦怦直跳，呼吸不畅，不管这个怪物的真身是什么，它都让一向在战斗中不露声色的道英从心里深处泛起一丝焦虑和恐惧。

另一辆载满食物和其他器具的手推车从道英头顶飞过来的时候，那个怪物发出黏糊又诡异的声音。

**想，赶紧想，用脑子想** 。道英环顾四周，试图找到一条一路都有掩体的路线。 **该死！该死！该死！** 他上手胡乱揉着覆盖着心脏的皮肤，那里现在像烧起来似的。哈，如果他今天就这么交代在这里，估计Johnny就要气得把人复活了也要再捅一刀。

道英眨眨眼，低下头看着自己的前胸。对了。

**“这是为生死攸关的时刻准备的。”Johnny一边解释，一边看着中本悠太（其中一个Johnny不被允许联系的巫师）用纹身枪小心翼翼地在道英的皮肤上划过。“虽然我们的契约是永久的，但万一我不在你身边，这个会救你一命。”**

这个纹身沿用道英身上原本的符文痕迹，只有精通此术的强大巫师才能分辨出来。Johnny说，这是他家族符号的一部分，经过变形和掺入Johnny的血液后可以作为魔力的媒介。

道英很喜欢这个纹身，尽管他一直觉得自己不会用机会用到。不过现在，他差点笑出声来。

**以后他肯定会说“看，我有先见之明吧”** ，道英嘴边隐约闪现着笑意。有一小截触手偷偷摸到他的藏身点，他抓起先前藏起的第二把小刀扎上去，对方尖叫着缩了回去。

**“想一个词，把所有的意念都集中在这上面。”Johnny说，“然后，等着魔法来帮你。”**

道英闭上双眼，试图控制住他所有血管里奔涌的肾上腺素，以便把注意力集中在燃烧的纹身上，那些悬浮在空气中的魔法粒子开始在他的身边出现。他深吸一口气，随着那个怪物越来越近，背靠着的金属物也因为共振吱吱作响。他长呼一口气，脖子后面的汗毛都立了起来。

他睁开了眼睛。

**什么都没看见。**

“排斥！”

说实话，道英完全没有料到魔法会回应他。他是一个人类，货真价实又微不足道的人类，无论身上有多少魔法的痕迹，他都不值得魔法对他青眼相待。今晚的经历真是出乎意料，这个纹身确实救了他一命，或者可以说，比这更多。

道英之前预想的效果是怪物被推到足够远的地方，以便他逃走。

而事实却是，身边所有的东西都被炸开了，只剩下道英一个人在爆炸中央。

“我去，”他猛吸一口气，眼睛睁大，看着所有沉重的物件就跟天女散花一样被扔的到处都是，“我去！”

怪物也被扔出厨房，吧嗒一声摔在墙上，叽里呱啦地呻吟着。

“噢…操操操！“道英匆忙站起，甩甩他还没完全回归现实的脑袋，魔法的火花一簇又一簇在他身边和皮肤下溅起。

他爬上灶台和橱柜往门口跑去，比平时的速度更快，可以说是身轻如燕。

**这是魔法的力量** 。他一口气跳上桌子，在一张又一张桌子上跳过去，因为大脑计算出这是最短最方便的路径，而且他 **可以做到** 。快接近大门口的时候他跳下来，就地前滚翻作为缓冲后，朝着出口冲刺，而此时怪物才刚刚恢复准备追上他。他只是暂时借用力量就有这么大的改变，那他无法想象如果身体里一直流动着这样的力量会是什么感觉，他也无法想象被严格限制使用这种力量的Johnny会是什么感觉。

带着这样的想法，他撞开食堂大门，再次倒进深夜的寒气里，然后迅速转身把门关上，让自己能在宁静的包围下喘口气。

“关闭。”他气喘吁吁地说道，闭上双眼，想象着没有东西能从密合的大门跑出来。随即他又抬头补充道：“拜托了。”

大门的边缘亮起一道柔和的黄光——这是Johnny魔力的原色，然后隐去不见了。纹身上的灼烧渐渐化为阵痛，然后又化为微弱的颤动，最后完全消失了。

道英叹了口气，把额头贴在面前冰凉的金属门框上。好吧，他要把这个问题解决了。

道英一句招呼没打就冲进Johnny家里，径直走向Johnny藏匿武器的地方。他不担心会吵醒Johnny，因为他知道Johnny很有可能醒着。如果没人留在Johnny家陪他，他几乎不怎么能睡着。

“你看起来像是刚在菜市场里跟人干架，还输了的那种。”Johnny委婉地评论，带着困惑。

“食堂闹鬼了。”

他眨眨眼，看着道英走出自己的视线范围。“什么？”

**祝福铁、盐弹、能够保护要害的铁质首饰……**

当道英带着都能武装到牙齿的一堆武器重新出来时，Johnny还是坐在沙发上，想不明白。

“你刚刚说什么？”他又问了一次。

“食堂闹鬼了。”道英重复道，拎起一把枪就朝门外走去。

“等等，等等等等！”Johnny瞪大眼睛，步伐不稳地追了上去，差点被自己的拖鞋绊倒。“你拿着这些东西是要去哪？”

道英撇了他一眼，一副“你这么蠢的问题我都不想回答”的样子。

“好吧，好吧。那你总要跟我说 **为什么** 要拿走这些东西吧？你到底要对付什么需要用到一个 **军火库** ？”

“那个盘踞在食堂的东西，”道英简略解释道，“一定要杀掉他。我敢说就算是白天他也不愿意再继续隐匿踪迹了，因为我刚刚已经把他惹毛了。”

“那个东西，”Johnny皱着眉缓缓开口，“你不知道是什么？”

道英的脸皱成一块，“我觉得是幽灵？不过可能会更像厉鬼多一点，攻击性很强。”

“我…”Johnny摇摇头，又揉了下眼睛。“所以你并不知道它到底是什么，但你还是要回去。”他低头眯着眼看了下自己的手表（去年道英送给Johnny的一块超人主题儿童手表），“凌晨四点半的时候？”

好吧，他这么说出来，听起来确实像失了智。

“可万一它攻击食堂明早上班的人，我会很过意不去。”道英解释道，顺手打开了保险，“我还拿了些刻有符文的子弹作为应急，魔法好像对它真的起作用。”他抬头看向Johnny，一脸严肃：“我不会有事的。”

Johnny发出像被人掐住脖子的声音，在道英走出去之前长臂一伸，扯着卫衣的帽子把人拉了回来。

“ **不** ，不不不不，你不能这样做。如果你冲进去， **死掉** ，我就会有麻烦。”Johnny盯着道英，带着怒气。道英的脑子不受控制地想，眼前这个高个男人穿着这身衣服看起来好诱人。可惜时机不对，对方正在生他的气：“你有听到我说话吗？”

“你又不是我妈妈。”道英像个小孩子一样回嘴，而且也愿意承认自己幼稚。毕竟他现在疲劳不堪浑身上下全是厨余垃圾，换谁都有资格幼稚一下。

“是你妈妈把你托付给我的。”

他让道英站在原地。

“呆着别动，”Johnny命令道，无论是表情还是语气都没有可以反驳的余地。

然后他就走开了。

“喂…你要干嘛？”道英大喊，双臂交叉在胸前。

“换件体面点的衣服！”Johnny的回答马上从屋里传来。

道英嘴角抽搐了一下，露出有几分勉强的微笑：“你说睡裤和穿旧的皮卡丘T恤不是体面的衣服？”

“神奇宝贝可是经典！你这是偏见！”抱怨的声音渐渐低了下去，但仍清晰可辨，“这可是这个世代最杰出的创作！”道英气呼呼地哼道。

Johnny换好卫衣和牛仔裤从房间里走了出来，看起来很年轻，和大学生没两样。他咧嘴笑起来：“这样就算我们被保安抓住了，也只会认为我们两个是出来捣蛋的学生。”

“你可是 **老师** ，”道英的声音越拔越高，就算他知道对方是在开玩笑，也止不住紧张。“如果我们被抓住了，就抹掉他们的记忆跑掉。”

Johnny翻翻白眼，上前两三步就走到门口（赤裸裸的长腿炫耀），把脚塞进一双匡威。道英忍不住上下打量了两下，Johnny的这身打扮还真可以以假乱真，至少说是自己的研究生同学完全没问题。

Johnny笑了，看到道英一直盯着自己：“喜欢吗？我能这么穿吗？”

这次轮到道英翻白眼了，他跺着脚走向门口，用不必要的力气压下门把：“去你的。”

Johnny的笑声在他身后响起，“那就是喜欢咯？”道英加快脚步，嘴里嘀咕着“老古董烦人精就算穿的像也学不会年轻人的精气神”。Johnny两步并作一步上前，捞过道英的肩膀搂住，嘴里哼着歌：“我就当你是喜欢的意思哦。”

道英气呼呼地瞪了他一眼。他们不该靠这么近——他身上藏着的一堆武器非常容易檫枪走火伤到人，即使对方不是人。

“这么冷的天气你都不穿外套就跑出来，很容易感冒的。而且我先跟你说明白，这次你再怎么可怜我都不会照顾你了。”

Johnny爆笑，这在深夜时分未免太响了些——其实已经是早上了，但是道英还没入睡，不觉得是早上。

**这精神头真他妈好** 。

“我是个强大的巫师。”他倒是一点都不谦虚，“就这个温度才不会让我感冒。”

道英瞅了他一眼，很显然强大的巫师先生已经忘记上次生病是什么原因了。

“行吧，你乐意那我也没什么好说的。”

“你用了我给你的纹身！”这是半个小时后Johnny到达食堂说的第一句话，显然他感觉到了道英之前召唤魔力的痕迹，“你用了魔法！”

道英翻了个白眼，脸颊却因为Johnny语气里毫不掩饰的骄傲而开始发热。“我没有用它啦……我只是……向它求救？”

Johnny好像没听到，他也不在乎，因为他正用最憨的傻笑对着道英，两眼发光。

“哦，拜托…… **注意了** ，”当他们走进用餐区的那刻，所有东西都开始嗡嗡作响，如同一大群黄蜂出巢，道英不由得出声提醒。

Johnny看起来完全没被周围此起彼伏的噪音所影响，像是还要说点什么，突然，他转向道英，视线却越过道英的肩膀。道英感到后颈传来一阵怪异的触感，同时瞥见Johnny的脸色凝重起来，立刻转过身，拔枪开火。

一只悄悄靠近的触手枯萎了，因为铁子弹嵌在里面，很快就缩回到不知道藏身于何处的主体上。

“哈，”Johnny盯着之前触手摸过的地方，“有点意思。”厨房那边有什么倒下来，他们转头去看，一个巨大的灵体在取餐区的柜台上蠕动，准备进入用餐区。

“像鼻涕虫。”

“鼻涕虫没有触手，”道英咬着牙根，对准所有进入防御范围内的触手射击。“而且身体也不会在虚实之间徘徊。”他的手指扣在扳机上，预想中的滴答声却没有响起——弹夹空了。“靠！”

“所以我才觉得它有意思。”Johnny歪着脑袋，“顺便说一句，你左边有条触手。”

“你妹！”道英抽出另一把枪——上面刻着一圈符文，还装入了Johnny注入爆破咒语的子弹。“你不是来帮忙的吗？”

“我来是保你不死的，”Johnny更正，“两者不一样。对了，上面也有触手。”

道英开了一枪，这次用的是铁弹。

“食堂肯定要大肆修缮一番了。”要是光看Johnny这副淡定自若还能担心食堂的样子，实在是想象不出在他们对面的幽灵鼻涕虫一边发出令人头皮发麻的叫声一边靠近，被怪物打到的天花石膏砰砰砰地砸在地上。

**恶…**

“能见到这样的恶灵，真是有意思。”Johnny继续发表意见。

“这他么怎么可能是恶灵？”道英左手对准主体，右手朝着任何靠近他们的触手开火。

Johnny在一旁耸耸肩，“恶灵也是一种幽灵，他们的本体有可能受到外界影响而扭曲。这个怪物，我感觉像是因为尘缘未了被困住的亡魂，然后每天被大量的人类情感所侵蚀。”

那个恶灵继续一边尖叫一边靠近。道英咬紧牙关，瞄准它的身体不停开火，又眼看着它重新长出肢体。

“该死！该死！ **该死！** 我伤害不了他，Johnny。”

Johnny没有回复，只是看着那个恶灵，面无表情。

“ **Johnny。** ”

“嗯？”

道英瞪着他：“真的？”

“唔？”他回过神来，发现道英正在表示自己很愤怒，然后说：“哦。你想让我来解决吗？我以为那是枪的工作呢。”

道英烦躁得想大声怒吼一嗓子，但这一嗓子最后大部分都留在胸膛里，只泄露了一声沮丧的牢骚。他举起枪迅速对准两条伸向Johnny的触手，子弹擦过巫师的脸，掠过他的头发，但Johnny纹丝不动。

“有人跟你说过吗，你射击非常准。”

“真是烦人精。”

Johnny笑了，就好像那是一种赞美。他举起手，大致向怪物所在的方位挥了一下，怪物就被炸飞了。

“烦死了，对你来说这么容易。”道英抱怨。有东西试图抓住他的脚腕，但没成功，因为他戴着在Johnny家强制征用的铁质脚环。他冷笑着扣下扳机。

“对你来说也很容易。”Johnny注意到那个怪物逐渐恢复起来。“我们还要再等一会，它恢复的很快，但是我没办法一下子集聚够魔力。”

空气又开始凝结起来——刚刚Johnny重创它的时候才中断一会。不过现在情况和刚刚不同了，Johnny的魔力在身边聚集着，一部分射向前方把怪物钉在原地，其余的就继续积累着。

道英有点喘不过气来，就像之前每一次靠近Johnny魔力的情况一样。与其说是魔力压迫着他的肺部，不如说是它想渗透到他的皮肤下，在他的身体里安家。

他从未提起过，这感觉难以启齿，而且说出来后Johnny绝对不会放过这个调戏他的机会。但是Johnny的魔力一直都带给他温暖，这也是为什么他不会讨厌和惧怕Johnny的主要原因。

话虽如此，作为一个猎人，道英应该时刻对Johnny保持戒备，毕竟Johnny能避开手腕上的限制符文，更别提像现在这样轻而易举地聚集大量魔力。

不过这些魔力是用来对付道英正在捕杀的怪物，他倒不是很担心。

“捂住耳朵。”Johnny突然开口。

“嗯？”道英皱起眉头。干，他什么时候走神了。

Johnny对道英露出一副温柔的微笑，这和他的破坏杰作形成了强烈对比——他的魔力把食堂炸得体无完肤。他伸出手轻抚道英的脸颊，将道英的头发往后梳，最后从蹭着耳廓垂下来。

“捂住耳朵，会很响的。”

“比现在还响？”道英问，他把枪收在枪套里，这样他就可以空出手来捂住因为Johnny刚刚的动作而烧起来的耳朵。

Johnny点点头，笑容里加了点逗弄的意味：“比现在还响。”

捂住耳朵没什么用，不过Johnny的咒语确实挺有用的，至少弄出的巨响就像原子弹爆炸一样，就差一朵缓缓升起的蘑菇云了。

“只能连食堂一起炸了？”道英的问题更像是反问。

“不好意思，只有这一种方法。”Johnny朝着爆炸中心走去，弯下腰从地上捡了个东西。他叹了口气：“真可惜。”

道英走到他身边，凑过去看了一眼：“这是什么？”

Johnny手里拿着的看起来像是儿童玩具——一个小小的怪物玩偶，经过漫长的时光的流逝而变得破旧不堪。

“魂器。”

“它在这儿多久了？”

Johnny耸耸肩，脸上的笑容带着一点悲伤。“谁知道呢？当魂魄附身到物体时，被附身物就会以异于寻常的方式活动。”他用大拇指轻轻擦拭玩偶脸上的污渍。“也许它比这所学校的年纪还要老，在学校建成前这里曾经是一家孤儿院。”

道英看着Johnny脸上的表情，注意到他眼里藏着的哀思。“也许，嗯？”

“也许吧。”

如果Johnny不想告诉他，他不会继续追问下去。如果这个已经飞灰湮灭的恶灵的故事是道英应该知道的，他相信Johnny会在合适的时候告诉他。如果Johnny认为道英不需要知道，那道英也完全没有异议。毕竟，Johnny的沉默足以说明一切。

“我们要埋了它吗？” **你想埋了它吗？**

Johnny摇摇头，随着呼吸吐出了几个字，但道英没听到。手掌心里燃起一团近乎透明的乳白色火焰，将玩具烤化。道英目不转睛地盯着这团火焰，直到Johnny的掌心什么都没剩下，连灰也没有。只有空气中飘散的乳香和甜茅草的味道记录了刚刚发生的异象。

“是时候离开了。”Johnny看向道英，脸上强撑起来的笑容让道英胸口隐隐作痛。“我们得在食堂工作人员上班前离开。”

道英琢磨着Johnny的神色，他想知道Johnny现在有没有想跟他说的。但他还是轻轻叹了口气，答案是否定的——还没有。

“我们要把门锁撬开。”道英抬腿向前走去，换了个话题。他注意到Johnny的肩膀放松下来，就在Johnny捞住他靠上来的时候，他也没发现任何紧张的感觉。这次Johnny的手挎的位置偏下，大概刚刚好在臀部上方。“把这里伪装成入室抢劫的样子。”趁道英还没反应过来，Johnny的大拇指扣在道英的牛仔裤皮带环上，手插进他的裤袋里。道英深吸一口气，随后自暴自弃把自己疲惫的身躯靠向Johnny。“我记得有个倒霉孩子在这里帮工，好像还是负责锁门的。希望他不会因此惹上麻烦。”

Johnny哼了一声，把道英搂紧：“那帮熊孩子早晚有一天会害死你，或者害你被抓住。”当他们重回外面寒气吹冷风时，Johnny不由得轻轻打颤，“真不知道哪个会更糟糕。”

“被抓住。”道英回答，从Johnny怀里钻出来，用力把刀插进门锁，撬开。然后再钻进Johnny张开等待着的臂弯里，“都不用想。”

Johnny肆无忌惮地大笑起来，随后被自己的咳嗽声打断，因为肆虐的冷风吹干了他的喉咙。

道英有些不知所措，他赶紧拉着Johnny走开，希望不会有任何人发现。

“看起来你好像又要……”

“我不会生病的。”Johnny好不容易止住咳嗽，“你老是这样瞎操心，小心头发白的快。”

“ **阿嚏！** ”

正在读着Johnny藏书的道英发出一声怒吼，极其吓人：“我都说了吧， **Johnny！** ”

“对不起，”Johnny现在倒是乖巧的很，因为鼻塞，他的声音被手里的纸巾闷住了：“我现在想起来了。”

“我跟你说过不穿衣服会生病的！”道英皱起眉头。

Johnny擤着鼻涕，可怜巴巴地望着道英，“ **没那么冷** 啦……”

“明明就很冷。”道英不客气地回应道，“多喝热水，你要及时补充水分，才能更快好起来。”Johnny刚准备开口，道英又用严厉的眼神和挑眉把他打断：“咖啡不算。”

Johnny不乐意了，嘴巴撅的都能挂油瓶。他从被隔离的客厅一角起身，眼睛里闪过一丝搞事的光芒。

道英意识到即将要发生什么，他摆摆手，“不要。”

“我已经一周都没有睡好觉了，”Johnny说着又撅着嘴往前一步，像墨西哥玉米饼一样裹着毯子。

道英使劲摇头，兔子眼睁得大大的：“ **不！** ”

“道英。”

“你敢！”Johnny装作无辜地眨了眨眼，道英一点都不买账：“Johnny。”对方吸着鼻涕又往前迈了一步。道英考虑了一下，现在从沙发上起来跑掉，会不会太过度反应了。他看着Johnny呆过的地方长出的那一堆堆新鲜纸馄饨，心里断定： **不，不会的** 。

“我现在可不能感冒。你听到我说话了吗？Johnny？你想都不要想…！”

Johnny扑了过来，道英发出尖叫。

“嗯~”如果Johnny是猫科动物，现在估计就要打呼噜了。他双臂环抱着道英的腰，脸埋进道英的胸膛，“感觉好多了。”

道英发出一声哀嚎，脑袋无力地往后倒去：“为什么？为什么我这么一个弱小无力的普通人类要承受这一切，就因为你不听我建议。”

“因为一个人生病很难受的。”Johnny咕哝着，呼吸打热了道英的T恤。

道英双腿换了个更舒服的姿势，顺便掩饰了刚刚浑身掠过的颤抖，接受了自己的命运。Johnny抑制不住地开心，忍住咳嗽用鼻子蹭了蹭。

“你真是自私又可恶。”道英上手摸着Johnny的脑袋。

Johnny舒服地发出一声呻吟，紧紧搂住道英：“咱俩彼此彼此。”

道英哼哼：“别以为这样你就不用喝药了。”

“好苦啊。”

“别以为我会心软，”道英亲切地说，“良药苦口利于病。”

伴随着一声哀嚎，Johnny伸手试着把毯子拉高到肩膀：“再说吧。”

“什么时候喝药效都是一样的，不如早死早超生。”道英看他折腾了半天于心不忍，拉起毯子给他盖好。Johnny点头致谢，只要有道英在身边，他就能好好睡上一觉。慈爱涌上了道英的心头，迅速泛滥开来：“你真是个小朋友。”

Johnny哼了一声，全身慢慢放松下来：“你还是爱我的，不管怎样。”

道英被逗笑了，他把之前看的书架在Johnny的肩膀上，另一只手继续摸着他的脑袋，“是我大人有大量。”

“你说谎……”Johnny睡眼惺忪地嘟囔着，随着睡意渐浓，话语也模糊不清起来。

道英多杨轻轻地拽了一下Johnny的头发，但没有否认，不然就又说谎了。

一个星期后，Johnny痊愈了，而道英感觉快要死了。

“我好恨你。”他闷闷不乐地嘟囔着，全身上下没有一块是舒服的。他清楚地感受到自己充血的鼻腔，为什么他的感受这么清晰。

Johnny逗弄着他，仿佛他是一只可爱的小猫。他在道英额头上亲了一口：“需要我安慰你吗？”

尽管他们是在公共场合里，Johnny的逗弄也没有任何暗示，可是道英整个脸蛋都红了。他下意识朝对方毫无防备的肚子猛击了一拳，然后挥挥手跺着脚离开了。

“吃屎去吧！”


	6. Chapter 6

_**_

_道英左右张望着，衬衫下的纹身——新鲜的，挣来的，和所有其他正在愈合的伤口一样痒得让人难以忍受。他不想再继续和一群严肃的猎人站在这里，面对着一群连呼吸都散发着魔力的人。_

_房间里回响着的歌声像块巨石一样压在他的肩膀上。在这个夏日的傍晚，道英只想瘫在床上。_

_在那群使用魔法的人身后，一扇门打开了，来者三人——两个人中间夹着一个人，让这里的气氛变得更凝重了。_

_道英的母亲站在他身边，头颅高高昂起，肩膀向两侧张开，一手放在道英的背上，微笑道：“道英，”温柔的声音仿佛与房间内的压抑格格不入，“这位是John Suh。”她指着那个中间被控制住的人，尽管对方并没有任何逃跑的意图，“从今以后你们将会彼此照顾。”_

_道英看向那个男人——John Suh，毫无疑问是个巫师，他们互相对视着，都知道这句话意味着什么，就像道英也知道John手腕上的三条皮质手环是什么一样。这是对年轻猎人的考验，也是对年长巫师的惩罚。_

_母亲看着他，眼里的命令不言而喻： **一旦他失控，就捕杀他** 。_

_“你让一个孩子来当我的保镖？”John对着道英的母亲说道，目光仍然停留在道英身上，分析着，判断着。“古人说过，人之将死其言也善，是这样吗？”_

_“随便你怎么想。”尽管她脸上尽是慈祥的笑意，眼睛里却闪烁着杀伐果决的冷酷，毕竟是位猎人的长老。_

_巫师眯起眼观察了她一会儿，又回头看向道英，眼神变得冰冷无比，嘴角缓缓扯开一个八齿标准微笑。某种厚重又壮观力量突然在房间内暴涨起来，猎人们这边全都警戒起来怒目而视，巫师那边也不甘示弱，而始作俑者John Suh则放声笑起来。_

_这是一个威胁。_

_**就算我被控制住也能释出这样的力量。** 它说。_

_道英并没有被吓到，尽管脑海中一直有个声音提示他： **眼前这个人很危险，不是个纸老虎。**_

_这是个下马威，而他拒绝退缩。他昂首，用一直以来学习到的机警目光平视着对方，伸出手。“很高兴见到您，我叫金道英。期待与您共事。”_

_“Johnny，请这么称呼我。”他紧紧握住道英的手，把他拉到自己身前，房间里惊慌的喊叫一瞬间此起彼伏。John，Johnny的个子很高，道英从未遇到过如此压迫的气势。这并不是什么令人难忘的场景，他也没被吓到。 **完全没有。** “这是我的荣幸，我很确定。”_

_**_

“Johnny？”

Johnny一直望着远方，双眼无神，看着学生们走在校园里。“唔？”

“你还好吗？”道英问道。他们现在在公共场合里扮演着老师和学生的角色，所以道英能做的最多就是用脚轻轻点着Johnny的脚踝，作为安慰。“你一直不在状态。”

Johnny笑起来的时候，嘴巴和眼睛都会挤成一条弧线。“嗯，我没事，只是有点累了。”

他看起来不像累，反倒像是压力很大的样子——肩膀总是无意识地开始往耳朵耸起，这副反常的模样让道英担心的不得了，尽管他还是不会开口承认。

道英皱起眉头：“如果有什么问题，你知道你可以跟我说的，是吗？”

Johnny的笑容在看着道英的时候变得更加诚恳，眼神也更温柔起来。他换了下脚，在道英的脚踝上也点了点。“这样你就可以帮我解决？”

“我只是太担心你解决问题的方法会不会有副作用。”道英不以为然，目光又回到自己的笔记上。

他们两个现在出现在这里是为了做学术调研。他应该集中在工作上，而不是去思考Johnny大大的眼袋和黑眼圈是怎么来的，或者思考为什么Johnny在扮演教授角色时一向打理清爽的发型今天会软趴趴地贴附在头顶。

**刘海有点长了。** 道英蠢蠢欲动的手指想上前把它拨到一边，让Johnny的脸沐浴在阳光下，把他试图隐藏的事情晒出来。 **要去剪头发了。**

“副作用，”Johnny若有所思，用手托着脸，“你这是在抱怨我会有副作用吗？”

“闭嘴吧你！”

“我的坏坏大猎人，”Johnny戏谑道，然后低沉的声音又变得骄傲起来：“为我而抱打不平。”

“我干嘛要那么说……”道英暗自嘀咕着，引起了对面的一阵轻笑，“很显然你什么问题都不会有，我为什么要瞎操心呢。”

“因为你可爱呀。”Johnny的语气仿佛理所当然，“这是我最喜欢你的地方。”

_**_

_Johnny是一系列精雕细琢的面具和决策。这是道英从他的新“犯人”身上了解到的第一件事。_

_他做任何事情都会反复斟酌，权衡利弊。_

_“这就是那帮魔法佬处事的方式，”他的母亲解释道，“他们都是冷血动物，绝对不会做对自己有任何不利的事情。”_

_道英认为猎人和他们半斤八两，他还认为母亲的说法有待商榷。_

_Johnny确实很冷酷也很小心，但这更像是一只受伤被困的动物做出的防御反应。当他认为道英没有注意的时候，他会揉搓着皮肤上的符文痕迹，嘴角垂下，脸上露出无可奈何的苦涩。而当他意识到道英的目光后，一切的表情又消失了，取而代之的是他众多面具的其中一个。_

_当他知道道英在看着他时，他总是带着一触即发的尖酸刻薄和冷嘲热讽。_

_身为一名第一次走出家庭独立生活，同时奔波在学业和猎人工作之间的大一新生，道英已经被这一切折磨得心力交瘁。再加上一直针对他的巨大恶意，很难不受伤低落，尤其是造成Johnny困境的始作俑者并不是他，可是他能理解。_

_因为他是个猎人。而Johnny被猎人用魔法锁起来了。_

_如果他是Johnny，他也不会喜欢自己。_

_**_

“你有没有注意到城市里最近有发生什么奇怪的事情？”Johnny换了个话题。

他们正穿过一个农贸市场，吃着刚买的各种小吃。道英仰起头，注意到Johnny回避着他的眼神，身体的姿态和刚才比已经没那么紧张，但也没有放松。

“我前几天清了一批怨灵，”道英的嘴里塞满了饼干和芝士，“这算吗？”

Johnny哼了一声，和道英靠在一起，挤过一排小摊贩，“和我说的有点出入，不过很高兴知道你安全地处理了这个问题。”他仰头灌了一口苹果酒，在盖上盖子的时候停顿了一下：“你确实安全无恙，是吧？”

道英翻了个白眼，“我妈都没这么担心我。”

“什……怨灵一大群涌上来的时候也很危险的，”Johnny争辩道，“你妈妈应该更担心你一点，你这实际上是在和罪犯同居。”

道英瞪起他那两个兔子眼，怒气冲冲：“你才不是罪犯。”

Johnny眨眨眼，道英的语气让他措手不及。道英清清嗓子，热气又顺着脖颈攀上来。Johnny脸上带着难以言喻的温和神情，像是某种惊奇。

“别让你妈妈听到你这么说。”

“你要么是把偷猎者转变成合成妖兽奇美拉，要么就是私下卖点魔法用具，”道英滔滔不绝。反正他都已经开口了，为什么不把他这几年的想法统统都倒出来？“在我看来，这些事在坏事清单上的排名绝对不算靠前。”

“我做的可不止这些，”Johnny温和地说，他走近，一只手搂住道英的肩膀，这样他们就不会走散，因为市场前面拥挤的人群只容许路人排成一列穿过。“你看过我的档案，你知道的。”

“那并不会改变我的看法，”道英坚持道，“你无法再说服我你罪有应得，想都别想。”

Johnny紧紧按住他的肩膀：“我在意的不是 **这个** ，”得意地坏笑着，“想都别想。”

如果可以的话，道英肯定会跺着脚跑开。

一份对半分的可丽饼结束了这次出行，道英一边舔着手指上的巧克力酱，一边笑着Johnny身上刚刚洒上的糖粉。

道英觉得没有比现在更惬意的时候，哪怕是傍晚吹起的寒风也不能影响丝毫。

当他们一起坐着公交车回家的路上，Johnny的脑袋随着每一个颠簸撞击在他的肩膀上时，他想起了Johnny今天最初的问题。

**如果这是重要的问题，他肯定会继续追问下去。** 道英告诉自己。 **如果这是重要的问题，他是不会这么轻易就转移话题。** 他用余光轻轻瞥了一眼在他肩膀上沉睡的Johnny。 **神啊，希望我的想法没错吧** 。

一个星期后，有三人被报失踪。

_**_

_“你疯了吗？”Johnny眼睛里闪过一道阴狠。他质问道：“你他妈在想什么，竟然就这样跳进来？”_

_“你刚刚差点就被咬了，”道英把匕首蹭在身上擦拭着，简单说明，“所以我解决了它。”_

_“你没看到我正在解决吗。”Johnny咬牙切齿道，他的愤怒如果能化为实体，一定能把他们所处的这个半密闭的废弃胡同都装满。_

_“你的魔法已经被严格禁止使用，而你打算用这个来解决。”道英盯着他，看透了他的想法，“你有没有想过，你手上的带子原来越短，是因为你一直在拉扯它？”_

_Johnny冲着他低吼：“从你嘴里说的每一个字都让我觉得虚伪恶心。”_

_道英摊开双手，耸了耸肩。“随便你啦。你愿意对抗它，让它更加束缚你是你的事。但别指望我会袖手旁观。有能力帮忙却眼睁睁看着别人受到伤害，这不是我的行事风格。”_

_**_

出事了。道英不确定是什么事，但他知道有事情不对劲。

他能感觉到空气中的骚动，就好像是有什么东西在他的皮肤底下蠕动，但是又无法抓挠。这种怪异的感觉让他不由得四处张望，检视周围的环境和每一个经过的路人，寻找可能的威胁。 当Ten像往常一样大声高喊着他的名字的时候从另一头跑过来，他吓了一跳。

“我好像没见过你这么一惊一乍的，”Ten嚷嚷着，把书包扔在道英旁边，和他一起坐在草坪上。

“只是有点不舒服。”道英耸耸肩，揉了揉脖子。“什么事？你应该才刚下课，怎么这么兴奋？”

“你不知道？”Ten满脸都是藏不住八卦的戏笑，“我还以为你和徐教授关系不错应该会知道呢？”

道英正在包里翻找自己的笔袋，听罢他猛地抬起头，力气几乎拉伤肌肉，“不知道什么？发生什么了吗？”

这显然不是Ten意料之内的反应，因为他突然傻在那了。“他今天没来上课，”道英的心脏在胸膛里剧烈地跳动着，已经陪伴他一整天的不祥预感正挤压着他的双肺，让他呼吸困难。“已经好几天没人见过他了。”

一股寒颤从他的尾椎处升起，Johnny昨天才刚刚回过他的短信。或者……道英以为回复的人是Johnny。这段时间以来一件又一件失踪新闻在道英的脑海中滑过。

**干！**

“没人见过？你确定？”

“是啊。”Ten用手托着下巴，眉心皱起开始回想。“我记得学校里最后一次见到他是在上周二。是不是有点可怕？”Ten停顿了一下，“你真的不知道吗？”

他们上次见面是周四Johnny硬拖着他去试试一家新开的咖啡馆，不过那已经是上周的事情了。他一直都没多想，因为这段时间他们一直在发短信，而且道英学业还很忙，然而现在……

“不，”他喃喃道，声音微不可闻。他清清嗓子，双手握紧，“我不知道。”

Ten歪着脑袋，眯着眼盯着他看：“道英？道英，你还好吗？”不，道英想， **我不好。** “你脸上都没血色了，要我……嘿！等等，你要去哪？”

“刚想起来，我要和教授讨论一下下一篇分析的主题。”道英把手上的东西塞进书包里，“对不起，等下宿舍见？”

Ten仔细地看着他，试图在他脸上看出些什么。每当这个时候，道英都会觉得他的朋友其实感觉非常敏锐，只不过是看破不说破。

“好吧，”Ten最后说，“宿舍见。”

道英点点头，这是个承诺，他会回来的。无论发生了什么，他都会回来的。然后他离开了。

他拿出手机翻看了一下和Johnny的聊天记录，然后又发了一条新的信息：

**嗨，你还在生病吗？**

他等着，快步走着。信息还没发出去一秒，回复就收到了。

**是的。**

道英眯起眼看着手机屏幕。

**需要我过去帮你做点什么吗？**

这次的回复隔了一段时间。

**不用，我没关系。**

道英的心一沉。

**好吧** ，他写道，把手机塞回裤兜。

**你最好什么事都没有** ，他想，控制住自己的双腿不要跑起来。 **你他妈最好给老子一点事都没有。**

不对劲，太不对劲了。道英希望他能早点意识到这点。

_**_

_“我家里所有人因为议会席位的继承权被谋杀了，”大二的某一天，Johnny躺在自己家的地板上，这样告诉道英。空调坏了，他们身上脱得只剩下背心和短裤，天气没有一点入秋变凉的信号。“本来我不可能活下来的，但最后我活下来了。”_

_道英一开始只是问Johnny胸前那两条都要爬到肩膀上的伤疤是怎么来的，没想到会得到回答，而且还是这样的回答。_

_“作为回报，我把他们全杀了。所有杀害我家人的人一个不留，我还诅咒了他们的血脉。”_

_“这就是你拿到第一条手带的原因。”_

_Johnny微微颔首：“这就是我拿到第一条手带的原因。”_

_“你后悔吗？”_

_Johnny摇摇头：“不。”_

_道英点点头，和他想的不差。_

_他听到Johnny转头来看着他——Johnny的头发在硬木地板上沙沙作响。道英也跟着他做一样的动作，又观察起Johnny脸上的表情。Johnny很帅。他们第一次见面的时候，道英就这么觉得了，随着认识的时间越来越长，这个感受也越发深刻。Johnny非常英俊，而道英对此完全没有抵抗力。_

_“这有吓到你吗？”Johnny笑着，眼睛却在意着道英脸上任何一个细小的变化。道英确信，对方已经习惯了面对别人恐惧他，无论这是好事还是坏事。“我吓到你了吗？”_

_“如果我这么容易被吓到，就不是个好猎手了。”道英直截了当地回答。_

_Johnny的笑容愈发灿烂，笑声不断从他的嘴里传出，那么大声，那么欢快。和平时他形容的自己截然不同。_

_“真好。”他的眼睛笑得弯成一道新月，他转过身来——这样就可以完全对着道英了。“我也想你不会的。”_

_**_

Johnny家一片狼藉。大门是唯一幸免遇难的东西，可能是为了掩饰，但里面所有一切都一团糟。

到处都是挣扎的痕迹。

沙发向后倒着，坐垫也撕破了，还有烧焦的痕迹。咖啡桌被打碎了，木质桌腿被劈得不成样子。墙壁上到处都是剧烈撞击留下的开裂还有各种飞溅的血迹。道英的呼吸越来越急促。空气里弥漫着不属于Johnny的魔法气息，杀戮的恶意随处可见，道英知道这是怎么回事了。

Johnny经过一番激烈的反抗后被绑架带走了。

道英深吸一口气，试图平息自己过速的心跳。Johnny他就算被符咒管制着，实力也不容小觑——强大的魔力和过人的才智。如果有人能穿过所有他设下的防御结界和魔咒突然闯进来，那说明闯入者比Johnny更厉害。

道英的双手不停颤抖着，他跟自己说这是愤怒。

怎会有人敢擅自闯进他的保护领地，为所欲为。Ta以为自己是谁？他妈的把他道英当作什么了？

他双拳紧握，让熊熊燃起的怒火把压抑的担忧化为燃料。还有恐惧。

道英一定会找到Johnny。他会找到绑架他的人，然后血债血还。

他深吸一口气，再缓缓吐出，用手附上Johnny留给他的纹身。

很简单。

_**_

_“为什么你对我这么好？”Johnny坐在他的办公桌后面，盯着坐在对面蜷成一团的道英，好像对方是什么需要苦思冥想的世界难题。_

_“我对你好吗？”_

_又是一个猫一样的微笑爬上了Johnny的嘴角，显示主人目前的心情格外愉悦。“算比较好的了。”_

_“好吧。”道英放下手里的书，“我不知道有什么理由不能对你好。你帮了我。最近也没有做什么特别出格的事。这已经比我最好的朋友还要好了，所以…”_

_Johnny笑开了，这段时间他开始常常笑起来了，这比那些针锋相对的冷漠目光更适合出现在他的脸上。_

_“你的衡量标准让我很是替你担心，金道英。”_

_道英瘪着嘴，摊开双手：“我尽力啦，所以该什么样就什么样吧。”_

_Johnny差点因为这意料之外的回答噎住。_

_**_

道英请求空气中的魔力帮他找到Johnny，之后他看到了一条只有他能看见的光迹。这其实违背了猎人不能寻求魔法帮助的训诫，但他早就不在意这些过时的规定了。

带着他的匕首、枪还有两个备用弹夹，道英出发了。

他跟着那条光迹走出Johnny家，来到地下排水隧道，道英在黑暗中放轻脚步，保持平稳呼吸和高度警觉。唯一的照明来自引导他前进的魔法粒子，带着他深入隧道，直到他到达由于废弃而干涸的地方。

道英认出来了，一个月前食尸鬼们还在这个地方聚居过。道英试着嗅了下，食尸鬼的味道挥之不去，死亡的阴冷气息仍然萦绕在他的周围。

一声巨响和低沉的呻吟从前面传来。道英僵住了，肌肉紧张，随时准备移动。

不知道是谁在说话，声音低沉又令人费解，紧接着又是一声巨响。

道英拔出枪，紧紧握住。一直在前方指引着他的魔法粒子突然就像失效的指南针一样原地打转。

“帮帮我，”他说，“保护我。我会救他的，我保证。”

那些粒子在他的头顶盘旋，改变轨迹。光迹如同一条完美的直线，一直通到隧道的尽头——左边的洞口透出微光，停了下来。

道英脸上带着严肃和决心，“谢谢。”

他抬脚向前，无声无息。随着距离的靠近，洞口传来的声音越来越清晰。

“……你以为我不清楚吗？”另一声巨响——是骨折的声音，还有血溅出来的声音。“这些年像狗一样被锁起来智商也像狗一样傻了吗？小徐？”

一阵含糊着液体的笑声被随即而来的干咳打断。“只是不觉得你可以敏锐到能注意到我做的那些手脚。你从来都不擅长感知魔咒。我猜就算是条狗也比你聪明。”

一声低吼：“你个狗娘养的小杂种！”

紧接着的声音，道英觉得是什么东西揍在皮肉上的声音，还有一声应该是把什么踢翻了。道英紧紧抓着枪把。

“总是依赖魔法，”Johnny嘲讽道，“没有魔法就不会打架了。”

道英伏在隧道尽头，环视角落，小心翼翼地躲开了地上画的一个隐蔽的很差的报警符咒。这时，他看见有个老人用脚后跟踢在Johnny的膝盖上。

那声音让道英心里一紧，那是关节脱臼肌腱撕裂才会有的声音。

“狂妄自大的小孩，”老人大笑起来，近乎歇斯底里。“我会好好把你用作我施术的媒介，”他弯下腰抓着Johnny的头发，猛地一拉。“真是等不及听你飞灰湮灭时的惨叫。”

他把手一松，任由Johnny的头撞在石墙上，腹部发出一声 **闷响** 。

道英观察着洞里的环境，没有其他出口，也没有检修通道。他留意到Johnny被一连串刻印着符文的铁链锁着，而铁链上有个薄弱环节，只要他可以干脆地一枪击中。

“是你家人先不仁的，”Johnny冷笑道，尽管声音里带着明显的痛苦，“那是他们应得的报应。”他咳了一声，吐了一口血。“我唯一后悔的就是，”他笑起来，带着恶意，“不能把那个过程变得更慢让他们好好体会。”

那个老人——也是个巫师，身上罩着奇怪的结界，他抽出一把有着巨大弯刃的长刀，刀尖对准Johnny的下巴。

“你，”老人恶狠狠地啐了一口唾沫，“也许我应该延缓我的咒语。”刀尖紧紧抵在Johnny的下巴，弯刃剜出了一道口子，一条深色的血迹留下来。道英倒吸了一口气，怒火中烧，拧成一股力量。他用枪瞄准。“也许我应该去找你那个漂亮的小猎人，那个一直为你担保保护你的人。也许我应该找到他，带过来，当着你的面杀了他。 **慢慢地。** ”老人咧着嘴，眼里闪动着的都是狂躁的兴奋。“怎么样？小徐，想看看吗？”

Johnny又吃吃笑起来。“ **我的小猎人？** 哈，你倒是试给我看看。”

老人怒吼着，脸色铁青。这样下去，不管他原本打算要拿Johnny做什么，他都会在失去理智的愤怒中杀死Johnny。在这种情况发生之前，道英缓缓迈进了他们的视野里，开了一枪。

老人哀嚎起来，双手扔下长刀紧紧按住自己的大腿。道英再向前，把准星往上移动了一点，扣动了扳机。老人被逼着后退了几步，有两颗子弹分别在老人的肩膀和背部找到了目标，其余的则被匆忙设下的防御盾牌弹落到地面上。

他大张着嘴，眼睁睁地看着猎人一步一步走近来，以保护者的姿态站在Johnny身前。

“你怎……”

“我已经跟这家伙一起生活四年多了，”道英开口，语气和姿势平静而坚定，“如果你想骗过我，那就多做点功课。”

老人咆哮着，疼痛和恨意让他的脸更加扭曲。在这个距离道英甚至能看到在他衣服里覆满他全身的黑色斑痕——使他的皮肤并作一团，使他的肌肉以不自然甚至不和谐的方式互相拉扯。

**“我把他们全杀了。我还诅咒了他们的血脉。”**

这就是Johnny当初所说的意思。恶心，和他们的所作所为一样恶心。

“贱人！你就像你的狗一样狂妄自大！”老人啐了口唾沫，鲜血从他自己按着肩膀的手指缝间流下。“你以为我会怕你一个带着枪的黄毛小儿吗？那个姓徐的孩子比你更具威胁，而且他还被锁起来了。”

“哇哦，”道英故意一字一顿地说，“居然说Johnny是孩子，那你一定是和木乃伊有得一拼的老僵尸了。”

老人的脸顿时憋成了好笑的绛紫色，与此同时，道英留意到身后传来链条摆动的声音。

老人冷笑一声，“张狂小儿……”

只要道英愿意，他可以像施展轻功一样飞速移动。即使在猎人家族里，这样轻盈敏捷的脚程也实属罕见。这经常让他的对手们（通常是被捕杀的怪物）被打个措手不及。

眼前这个老人也不例外，他没想到道英居然没有逃跑，而是直接冲上前一拳打过来——和他擅长的远距离魔法攻击大相径庭。

他大吃一惊，步伐不稳地向后退了一步，因为冲过来的道英此刻已举起了枪，扣下扳机。

**三，四，五…**

没有一丝犹豫，道英伸手摸上别在腰带上的备用弹匣。

**六，七，上膛。**

空弹匣弹落在地板上，新弹匣装入，道英没有停顿。Johnny很久以前就跟他说过，所有的防御盾牌都有自己的弱点，哪怕是魔法创造的也不例外。

**“特别是魔法创造出来的。究其根本，魔法只是施术者的延伸，效果和施术者的力量根基紧密联系在一起。”**

于是道英就对准一处不停开火，这样当他冲到跟前时，就能用回旋踢猛击最薄弱的部分，而结果也如他预想一般，盾牌开裂了。在意想不到的枪林弹雨的猛攻之下，老人早已因为疲于应对而气喘吁吁，包裹着全身的结界布满了橙黄色的裂痕，一股腐臭从中散发出来。他尖叫起来。手从按着的肩膀上垂下，胳膊因为开裂的盾牌而变得软弱无力，仿佛骨折一般。

道英从小被教导决不能放过任何一个可以乘胜追击的机会，他朝着盾牌的裂痕又补了三发子弹，然后翻进去，趁着魔法完全褪去的时候——老人已无力支撑盾牌。

“ **贱人！** ”老人咆哮着。他跺跺脚，一根长枪凭空从地面射出。得益于之前的种种磨练，道英迅速向一旁滚开，举枪开火一气呵成。他击中了老人另一边肩膀。“ **你个贱人！** ”

Johnny和道英一对一实战练习通常都是训练道英如何与使用魔法的对手交战。从第一次练习开始，Johnny已经对道英很友好了——从来不会带着愤怒或是真正谋杀的意图来攻击，从不会下重手，也会在弄伤道英的时候内疚。道英为此常常取笑Johnny，而且一直都不觉得魔法攻击会对自己造成很大伤害。

现在，他知道自己错得有多离谱了。

这一击来得又猛又快，道英能做的只有试图用眨眼保持清醒。枪因为手中脱力而掉了下去。他快窒息了。

“我要 **杀** 了你！”

道英的双膝重重地跪在地板上。有什么东西正挤压着他的肩膀，他的胸口， **他的双肺** 。他不由得干咳起来。无法呼吸。干， **他要窒息了** 。

“ **道英！** ”

他的头发被抓起，往上拉，往后扯。“猎人总是那么讨厌，”老人嘶嘶道，“出于某种扭曲的正义感，老是把手伸到不该伸的地方。”空气变得稀薄又粘稠，因为它在道英的肺里凝结了。“不过，”就算道英的视线因为缺氧而变得模糊，只能看出个大致的形状，老人的声音却在他耳朵里越发清晰，“我想你的理由不太一样，对吧？告诉我，你家里人知道你让一个烙了印的巫师上了你吗？”

道英冲着老人的方向吐了一口唾沫，一手垂在身侧，慢慢摸索着藏在靴子里的匕首。再等一下，他只要再坚持一下。

“你个小……”

锁着Johnny的铁链断裂的声音如雷鸣般回响。他的魔法不再受到每一节链条上刻印的符咒限制，彻底爆发出来。

他的魔法让空气焕然一新，就像是冬日里燃起的营火，将那个老人的腐臭燃烧殆尽。

道英倒在一旁——抓住他的手因为震惊而松开，不停咳嗽，喘着粗气——现在他终于可以呼吸到新鲜氧气了，他生疼的双肺急需快速补充氧气。

“这是怎么回事？”老人问，声音嘶哑。

“我射中了锁链，你个老不死的蠢货。”道英怒目直视，专挑能刺激到对方的用词，“打中你的腿只是买一送一。”

老人发出一阵懊恼，举起了他的手。空气中响起一阵嗡鸣，但很快就伴随着一声巨响消失了——他的魔力消失了。他不解地眨眨眼，又睁大了双眼，没想明白。

“我的……什……”他想通了，看向Johnny——还站在绑着锁链的那堵墙前，用手托着肋骨。“你……”

这是他说出的最后一个字，在道英跳起前。道英把匕首刺进对方脖子，扎穿了对方气管，一直捅到脊骨。

那个道英到现在都不知道姓甚名谁的老人倒下，嘴里淌满了鲜血，顺着嘴角流得到处都是。他张开嘴，想冲着道英说些什么，但只有湿乎乎的咕噜声从他嘴里冒出。

道英换了个方式握着刀柄，指关节都发白，“你应该一直盯着我的。”

然后他反手一拉，划开了肌肉、肌腱和软骨，一下子割断了老人的脊椎——脖子也只剩下一点肉皮连在躯体上。

血喷射了出来，溅在道英的脸上。他的嘴紧紧抿成一条直线，用力转动着匕首，直到将其埋在老人的胸膛正中央。

对正常人来说，这是过度杀伤。但如果对手能引导魔法在血管里流动，那就永远都不能大意。

道英用手背擦擦脸，站了起来。他瞅着自己身上黏糊糊的牛仔裤，叹了口气。血液浸湿了他的裤子，还不停地滴落在地板上。

**真可爱。**

道英轻抚着自己的前胸，好象这样做就能减轻肺部隐隐升起的疼痛，他走回Johnny坐着的地方。那个高个子巫师一直看着他，目光毫不掩饰。

“他认为我是更大的威胁。”Johnny的声音含糊不清，这都是肿胀的鼻子和下颌骨折所致——从脸上的越来越深的青紫色淤痕就能看出来。

道英轻哼一声，在一旁蹲下，用手轻轻托起Johnny的头。“老生常谈的事了。”

Johnny偷偷向后缩了一下，在道英碰到他的下巴时，他倒抽了一口冷气。

**骨头断了，应该没碎。**

“他想复活他的家人。”

“你现在不应该说话，”道英语气轻柔，继续检查Johnny胸骨哪里有受伤，“你这样只会让你的下巴伤得更重。”

“他带走了那些人，冻结了他们身上的时间。这样他就能利用他们复活自己的家人。”Johnny继续说道，无视了道英的建议，“一命换一命，他打算把我当作施咒的媒介。”

道英的手轻轻摸过Johnny的每一寸身体，留意着Johnny会在摸过什么地方时下意识退缩。“他一开始怎么找到你的？你的周围到处都有人监控，而且你行事一直都很低调。”

Johnny长叹一口气，把头靠在墙上。“那时候我注意到城里出现了一种新的魔力，我能感受到它游荡在我的身边。因为城里失踪越来越多，我就去找他，没想到他也在找我。”

“你应该跟我说的。”道英皱着眉，开始检查起Johnny的膝盖。他的膝盖弯成了一个不正常的角度，一看就知道很痛。“我会帮忙的，你知道的。”

“我知道。”Johnny声音很微弱，带着痛苦的颤动。

道英试着尽量轻柔地检查Johnny膝盖，可就算是把裤腿剪断，他还是不能确定这究竟只是脱臼还是更严重的问题。

**如果是粉碎性骨折……**

“你可以放下不用管它。”Johnny看出了他的犹豫。

道英并没有充分的自信，虽然他以前处理过髌骨脱位，可从来没见过这样的情况。现在Johnny膝盖的情况，说白了就是错位，他不想因为自己的失误雪上加霜。

“你就不能施个什么 **‘愈合如初’** 咒吗？”道英问，向两边用力扯着已经被剪掉下摆的裤子两侧，想把外缝撕开。

“我会原谅你在我行动不便忍着痛苦的时候提到《哈利波特》。”当道英把裤子沿着侧缝撕开的时候，Johnny咬着牙咕哝着。

“我就这么说说，“道英原地踱着步，看着Johnny裸露在外的膝盖心里不是滋味，实际损伤比肉眼能看到的肯定更严重，”如果你能自己处理就好啦，总比我不小心失手害你伤得更重要好。“

“我复不了位，“Johnny的声音逐渐变得嘶哑，”我只能在复位后让它快速愈合。“

“这听起来也没好到哪里去。“道英嘀咕着，让自己保持镇定，然后把一只手放在Johnny膝盖下方。

Johnny闭上了眼睛，下颌上的肌肉一直在颤动，他似乎还没意识到接下来会有多疼：“告诉我……“

道英知道自己非做这个不可了。他没让Johnny说完就一手抬起膝盖一手掰着腿。借助于某种更强大的力量，Johnny的膝盖 **喀哒** 的一声回到原位。

“抱歉，“道英睁着一对无辜的兔子眼，看着Johnny脸色苍白还有点惊慌失措。”如果你没预料到那就最好了。“

“谢谢。“Johnny喘着粗气，又闭上了眼睛。

道英小心翼翼地试着换了个姿势，好让靠在自己身上的Johnny能更舒服一点。他伸出手轻轻捋了捋Johnny的头发，直到对方的肩膀和背部看起来没那么紧张了。

“你要坐好，我才能帮你检查哪里出血了。“道英轻声说道。

“哪里都是。“Johnny咕哝着，夹着哀怨，”我哪里都受伤了。“

道英轻轻推了推对方的肩膀，直到Johnny确认道英不会离开他，才忍着痛乖乖坐了回去。大致的全身检查告诉道英，Johnny的胸前会再添一道和以前一样的疤痕——那个老人留下的伤口太深，已经伤及筋脉，无法愈合如初。他还有其他的伤口，大多数集中在手臂和肩膀上，可能会留下深浅不一的印记。

“你有穿打底衫吗？“道英问。

“嗯…嗯，”Johnny的脑袋微微抖了一下，像个抽搐，从缓缓呼吸的鼻腔闷哼出一声。

他已经极度疲乏还受了重伤，无论在血管里奔涌的肾上腺素威力有多大，他最终都会不省人事。道英必须要在这之前把他们两个从这里弄出去，然后去哪里？道英总不能拖着一个浑身是血的“尸体”穿过街道，这样他分分钟就会被警察抓走。

“好吧，我需要你的帮助，Johnny。我要清洗和包扎你的伤口，但在这里我做不到。”

Johnny哼了一声，让道英知道他在听。

“我现在要用布把能包的都包起来，试着止住血，但我需要你把我们弄回家。”他身子前倾，用手掌捧着Johnny的脸颊，“Johnny，你可以吗？”

Johnny眨了眨眼，嘴巴因为疲惫和疼痛抿成一条线，“嗯，”他粗声粗气，“我想我可以。”

那天晚上他们闯进了Johnny被破坏得不成样子的公寓里，关上门把这一切都挡住。Johnny身上裹着浸透了药膏和符咒的绷带，他把干了威士忌的空杯子放在床头柜上。道英还是穿着那套脏兮兮的衣服，把匕首藏在触手可及的地方，一脚勾在Johnny身上。

“我敢肯定那些失踪的人都还活着。”Johnny在半梦半醒中嘀咕着，闭着眼伸手去拉道英的手。

道英伸手放进对方的掌心，一片安心：“明天。我们明天就能找到他们。”

三天后，在道英发现Johnny的位置附近，他们找到了所有失踪的人，都藏在同一个魔法次元口袋里。

“又想把我丢下一个人行动。”Johnny气喘吁吁，一手搭在道英腰上。

**笨蛋。个子高高的大笨蛋。**

“你身上的伤口最好不会裂开。”道英一边检查着那些人类，一边警告。所有失踪的人都被时间停滞咒语覆盖，除此之外一切状况似乎都还不错。“我们需要把这些人弄出去。”

“我们可以再利用那个魔法次元口袋。”Johnny建议，精神头十足，尽管他还在把道英当作自己的拐杖。

“你要把他们都 **塞回去** 吗？”

Johnny耸肩：“如果不这样做，就要一个个搬了。”他对着道英眨眨眼，把身上大部分的重量靠在对方身上。“我不能剧烈运动，这是你说的。”

道英眯起眼，他也不能一个一个搬，这里至少有12个人呢。

“好吧，把他们都装进口袋里，然后我们出发。”

“一切都好吗？”一周后，Ten一边大口嚼着钱锟给他们做的三明治一边问道。

他们正在一个低年级学生宿舍休息室里看电视，等着罗渽民、李帝努还有朴志晟来参加每两周一次的辅导课。电视里放着新闻——没人能找到遥控器，而这显然是默认频道，正好放着一段所有失踪人员奇迹般重现的节目。

Ten已经盯着他看了一天了。他那富有深意又略微沮丧的眼神道英非常熟悉，就像是他救出Johnny的第二天穿着借来的衣服跌跌撞撞回到宿舍时Ten看他的眼神。

道英从电视机前转身，看向Ten。他知道Ten有很多问题想问。这就是为什么他更加感谢他的朋友克制住自己没有把这些问题问出口。

“嗯嗯，”兴奋的叫喊和朴志晟特有的哀鸣声从走道里传来，“一切都很好。”

“你说过他想复活自己的家人。”道英喃喃道，意识因为毯子的温暖和Johnny的呼吸声快陷入睡梦中，“这能成功吗？”

已经过去好几个月了，但这个问题一直在他的脑袋里挥之不去。

Johnny转过身来对着道英，眼里充满了难以置信的悲伤，“不能，这根本就不会成功。即便是魔法也有自己的法则和局限。让人从死里复活……”他颤抖着深吸了一口气，“没用的。”

道英微微颔首。他在想那个当年发现自己是一场大屠杀中唯一幸存者的孩子，如何带着满腔的愤怒和绝望一个人琢磨着那些支配着自己强大力量的法则。他当时知道所谓的复活只是井中捞月吗？有没有人收留他，安慰他，告诉他不能这样做，向他解释为什么不能做的原因？

“爱和失去，”他叹了口气，把毯子拉高盖到下巴，“他们会让人做出意想不到的事。”

Johnny轻哼了一声，伸手搂住道英，把他从他们为了庆祝寒假而在电视机前铺设的一推毯子里拉出。两天之后道英就要回自己家里了，Johnny提议在自己家里过夜时，道英注意到Johnny的手上一直转着笔——打破了Johnny精心伪装的漫不经心，道英立刻就答应了。

“他们会让人彻底变成另外一个人，如果不注意的话。”Johnny一边低声说着，一边抬起头，“有时候这是件坏事，”他继续道，“但有时候这是件好事，” 在黑暗中他的眼里闪烁着一种无法言说的情感——每次道英向他投去疑问的目光时他就会这样看着道英。

“这是你的惩罚。”道英和Johnny的语气一样，舒适、亲密充满了这间房子。

Johnny笑了，“既是祝福，也是诅咒。”

道英的眼里映着对方的笑容，最后扛不住睡意缓缓闭上。不难猜出Johnny指的分别是什么。

_**_

_“你不怕我是个危险的家伙？”_

_这个问题从一对讨厌死了的诱人双唇中问出，这对嘴唇还附着在一个全身都讨厌死了的人身上。_

_“只要我能制服你，”道英嗤之以鼻，“就不会怕。”_

_“噢？”Johnny在座位上身体前倾，双臂支撑在桌子上，袖子上的扣子因为二头肌紧绷着——道英试着不去注意它， **试着** ，成为了他最后的借口。“你觉得你可以制服我？”_

_道英……道英不太确定他们是不是还在聊打架的事。不，说实话，他很确定已经不是了。他深吸一口气，下定了决心。_

_好吧，当然，为什么不呢？_

_“嗯嗯，”他把手伸进裤袋里，知道自己这身参加实习面试的打扮看起来不错，“我非常确定我可以。”_

_Johnny的演技瞪得大大的，他根本没想到这次道英会接他的话茬。然而，道英今年就要毕业了，明年会继续就读研究生——Johnny还不知道这点。他这次应该随着自己心意试一试，大胆一点，而不是继续小心翼翼地控制自己的感情。_

_Johnny咯咯地发出略带怀疑的笑声，用手捂住嘴，却掩盖不住在他脸上挤出的一道道笑纹，他的眼睛也弯成最讨喜的新月形状。_

_“为什么总有个感觉我会因为你而死。”_

_道英挑起一边眉毛，嘴角向上勾起一丝得意。他觉得自己很勇敢。_

_“没准我就是你活下去的理由呢？”_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有车

当然，道英也会在学校外面偶遇到Johnny。比如和朋友挤在一个昏暗的酒吧里时。

当然，这个时候Johnny也会和其他教授在一起，手里拿着啤酒有说有笑。

不仅如此，他就像从道英每一个说不清道不明的虚妄梦境里走出的现代版厄洛特斯——一件剪掉袖子的乐队T恤，和露出的结实筋肉一起塞进紧身牛仔裤里，让道英的心脏剧烈跳动起来。该死，他看起来真像个学生。一向自控力极强的道英不由得生出当场扑到对方的冲动。

“那是徐教授吗？”钱锟拿着他们仨的酒走回道英身边。

**一个我们都出来玩的夜晚，** 道英在心里抱怨着， **百分之一百没错了。**

“我去！”Ten深吸一口气，“真的是他！还有朴教授和金教授！”Ten的眼睛一直盯着那个方向。道英看出他眼里的兴趣，不忍打击他。“干！他们看起来都好辣吼~而且徐教授居然还有纹身！”

道英挤出一声模糊的回答，发干的喉咙急需第三杯酒精的滋润。Johnny的屁股好翘，腿好 **长** 。天啊，他还故意把头发弄得乱糟糟的。道英猛灌下去一杯钱锟递过来的鸡尾酒，糖和酒精迅速冲刷着他的身体，却让肚子里的火烧得更旺了。

“嘿！”Ten撞撞他的肩膀，笑得像是故事里经常写的看热闹不嫌事大的小恶魔：“找个像样的借口让我们过去吧？”

“我们不会过去的。”道英一本正经。

Ten咧开嘴：“拜托~道英，你总是有些什么事才会跟他见面，你要学会没事也能找话题自在地跟人家聊天。”

“牺牲一人，成全大家。”钱锟在一旁点点头。

道英什么都说不出来，总不能说问题就在于自己 **和徐教授相处得太融洽** 了吧。他觉得现在让他去违法犯罪也比继续呆在这里任由自己的大脑继续飞速运转要好——他好想用嘴亲上去，用手从大腿、腹部、胸膛一寸寸摸上去，切实又深刻地 **感受** 着Johnny慷慨的呈现。

“绝对不…”

“徐教授！”

Ten就这样抬腿走了过去，道英根本来不及阻止他，抓住他，勒死他——只要能把即将爆发的灾难扼杀在摇篮里。

Johnny，还有朴教授和金教授一起转身，寻找是谁在打招呼。

道英注意到Johnny发现他的那一刻：Johnny的目光先滑过Ten和钱锟，然后落在他身上；脸上的惊讶瞬间变成渴求，然后又收敛成恰如其分的礼貌。

道英的大腿束缚在紧身牛仔裤里，上面套了件法兰绒衬衫，袖口卷到手肘，口子开到胸前。他感觉自己浑身不太自在。

“你们好。”当Ten把他和钱锟拉到他们桌前后，Johnny开口了，“居然能在这里见到熟面孔，真让人惊讶。”

“我也是。”Ten眨眨眼，哪怕是晕开的眼线也不挡住眼角流出的妩媚，“我不记得之前有在这里见过你。”

教授们因为Ten毫不掩饰的挑逗笑了起来。这倒不会有什么问题，反正两个月后他们也要毕业了。Johnny迅速看了一眼道英，笑得很开心。

“我确实不经常出门。”他神色坦然，仿佛在承认什么客观事实。

“今晚我们能把他拉出来真的是个世界奇迹。”朴教授的声音在一片嘈杂中仍然清晰可辨。

Johnny转了转眼睛，嘴角含着笑意却又没有出声反对。Ten被逗笑了，紧紧抓着道英的手臂。

如果道英会算命，那他现在就应该警觉起来。

“真的？哇哦，那道英是施了什么魔法，总能把你拉出门？”

这当然是开玩笑的，但这问题从Ten的嘴里说出来，又似乎有了一丝刁难的意味。Kun同样也注意到这一点，差点被自己的啤酒噎死。

“喔！”金教授用着审视的目光看向道英，好像才认出道英从没选过他的一门课，“原来这就是大家口耳相传的优等生，久仰久仰。”

朴教授也在看着他，视线在道英来不及掩饰的紧张和Johnny意味不明的微笑之间来来回回。

金教授脸上泛着红晕，双眼略有些迟缓，似乎还没察觉到周围的空气开始变得紧张。他皱着眉，露出一个不符合年龄的可爱表情：“你应该没上过我的课？为什么我从来没在课堂上见过你？”

“因为Johnny一直把他关在自己家里。”朴教授戏谑道，看向Johnny。

Johnny笑起来，没有正面回答：“他的研究和我的课程更相关而已。”

朴教授嗯了一声，“喔，这应该就是原因了。”

“可惜的是，确实如此。Ten故作夸张地叹了一口气，又一脸慈悲地转头看向道英，“他把自己的灵魂卖给了学术界。”

“去你的。”道英压着嗓子，眯起眼，用两个指头顶着好友的额头，推了回去。

“道英是一旦开始工作就会百分百全身心奉献的类型。”Johnny一脸无奈地补充，咧开的嘴角却来不及藏在酒瓶后面。

道英要杀人了，先是Ten，再是Johnny。

他把手里的酒一口干了，热浪从脖子上涌了起来，随之而来还有慌乱和兴奋。他急需要给自己找一个可以喘息的空间。

“我再去拿一杯。”他随便甩下一句，挣脱开Ten的魔爪，消失在酒吧深处。

其实吧台这里更拥挤，但道英终于可以喘口气了。 **呼，真是够混乱的。** 他把酒保叫来，要了一瓶啤酒。

他尽量避免和邻座的一群女孩有任何目光接触，就在这时，有人悄悄走到他身边，贴着他，盯着他。

“你看起来快要发飙了。”Johnny的气息轻轻吹过他的耳朵。

“我的整个世界都在坍塌。”

Johnny低下来，头靠在道英肩膀上笑得肆无忌惮：“需要喘口气吗？”

如果道英真的需要喘口气，那他更应该出去呼吸新鲜空气而不是继续呆在酒吧里。不过这个他不会告诉Johnny，永远。

“还需要别的什么吗？”

道英浑身酥麻麻的，止不住地战栗。Johnny的话就像暴风雨前沉闷的雷声，一道又一道闪电经由嘴唇擦过皮肤划出，一只胳膊伸过来搂住了他的腰。

有个女孩看着道英倒吸了一口冷气，随即邻座的女孩子们开始叽叽喳喳起来。

道英在想，那些女孩是不是和他上同一门课。

Johnny的手顺着腰线滑下，钻进道英的衬衫里，在牛仔裤上方的皮肤上摩擦起来。

“会有人看到的。”

“再过两个月你就不是我的学生了。”

“严格来说，你现在还是我的导师。”

“我已经一个星期没有见到你了。”

“我一直在忙学业上的事，其中有 **你的** 作业，还有我自己的论文。”

“我好 **想你** 。”

Johnny用鼻子蹭着道英的脖子，把这句话里的哀怨用行动再强调一次。

道英闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气。他浑身发热，心跳在耳朵里像锣鼓一样轰鸣。所有人都能看到他们——他的朋友，Johnny的同事。他们都不知道Johnny是个巫师，接受教授的教职只是更方便道英的监视。他们完全不知道道英和Johnny从来就不是单纯的师生关系。

“深呼吸，宝贝。”

道英照做了，不由得打了个颤。

“如果他们注意到了，你就抹掉他们的记忆。”

他能感觉到Johnny贴在他皮肤露出的得意笑容。

“只要是你想要的，”

道英觉得自己的品味应该不至于在酒吧厕所里做爱。

但事实并不是。

“你锁门了吗”道英气喘吁吁地地仰起头，露出漂亮的脖颈，好让Johnny顺着血管的纹路亲上去。

“唔？”Johnny摸索着道英衬衫的扣子，解到方便摸到对方胸腹的位置。

“Johnny，”道英的手指埋进Johnny的头发里拉扯着，要求对方回答他刚刚的问题。

“这里是公共厕所，”Johnny吮吸着道英的喉结，直到留下的痕迹露出他想要的模样才肯罢休，“锁不了。”

“嗯，”道英闷哼一声，他的屁股被再次探回的大手挤压着，揉捏着，然后还是这双手探下大腿，将他抬起来架在墙上，“你最好想个办法，”他的喘息越发急促，“因为， **啊** ，如果有人进来，我就他妈……”

Johnny大手一挥，门口的方向立即传来一声闷响，这意味着，无论他施了什么魔法，都击中了目标。“高兴了吗？”

道英那漂亮的背脊拱了起来，屁股就着体位压在对方发硬的部位磨蹭着，又用牛仔裤束缚着的两条腿紧紧勾住对方的腰身不放开。“当然。”

Johnny发出一声低吼，喘着粗气挺身一顶作为回应。“干！”Johnny啃咬着道英的胸膛，“我要把……只要……给我一分钟……”他松开一只抬着道英大腿的手，将两人牛仔裤的拉链解下。“ **干** ，这样感觉好多了。”

道英也是一样的想法，他发出一声解脱似的轻哼，按住应声抬头看他的Johnny吻了上去。嘴唇与嘴唇之间的触碰很快就发展成难舍难分的纠缠，不断有发泡的唾液溢出顺着下巴流淌而下。但这些道英已经没精力在乎了，他吮吸着Johnny的舌头，直到把对方的呻吟都吞到肚子里。

“你他妈的为什么不经常穿成这样？”道英在亲吻的间隙发出一声不满。

“我也想问你这个问题，”Johnny扭动着下半身，让他们的胯紧紧地贴在一起。他们勃起的热度是那么疯狂，就算还有两层布料压在中间，也无法隔绝。“你和你朋友刚走进来的时候，我就想干你了。”

道英的脸颊烧的更红了，感觉不太好意思，但他更觉得这是种称赞。“很高兴我们都在想同一件事。”

“我们在想同一件事吗？”本来道英包裹在子弹内裤里的阴茎已经忍不住在微微颤动，随着Johnny低沉笑声引起的更强烈的共振，已经沾染过他们汗水的内裤被阴茎顶端泄露的液体变得更糟了。

“是啊，”道英喘着粗气，“同一件事。”

道英的手伸进对方的T恤里，伴随着Johnny的默认的叹息，他的手指跳动在Johnny的每一条肋骨上、每一道伤疤上，然后双手又游移到背部，探查着，索求着，撩拨着。

“已经好久了。”

道英笑了，他已经醉倒在Johnny为他构建的世界里，无论是他的亲吻、他的拥抱、他的抚摸、甚至是他扭动臀部的方式——他知道道英可以接受怎样的粗暴，他知道道英就喜欢这个。

“的确。”

什么时候变成这个样子的，道英已经记不清了。他只知道Johnny把他带到洗手台前转过身，让他对着那面镜子。

“我想让你看着它，”Johnny贴着道英的皮肤叹了口气，将一个吻深深地印在道英的脖子后面，位置足够显眼，“你愿意吗？”

道英发出一声骤然拔高的呜咽，如果现在不是在Johnny面前，他会觉得很丢脸，但是Johnny很喜欢看到道英崩溃的样子。他点点头，双手撑在洗手台的边缘，脑袋却朝前垂下。

Johnny笑了，笑意与其说是看到的更多是用身体感受到的。Johnny的胸膛罩着道英的后背，下身抵着道英的屁股。大手抬起了道英的下巴，透过镜子凝视着他。Johnny浅棕色的瞳仁在欲望的笼罩下深如黑夜，双唇肿胀，红得像要滴血。道英看上去也好不到哪里去，他的眼神涣散，脸颊绯红，微张的双唇颜色更是暧昧。

“想让你看看自己有多漂亮，”Johnny的嘴唇在他耳边摩挲着，“你看你有多完美。”

一声破碎的嘤咛从道英啃咬的唇齿间溢出，他的屁股不停向后扭动着，黑色纹身泛着粉色光泽遍布在他的胸膛。“我讨厌你，”他气喘吁吁，感觉全身的血液随着Johnny将他牛仔裤和内裤褪下的动作而全部冲下腹部，“不敢相信我居然让你在这么脏的厕所里上我。”

Johnny一手罩住了道英的一个屁股，捏了捏，满意地叹了一口气：“这之后我会补偿你的，我保证。”

“你最好 **现在** 就补偿我。”干燥又略显粗糙的手指若有若无地滑过他的空虚边缘，“操！”

“唔，”Johnny不知什么时候已经把自己的牛仔裤和内裤脱下，因为他能清晰地感觉到Johnny再次将他的胯往前推的时候，一股蓄势待发的炙热也直接顶在了皮肤上。“我刚好也想这么做。”

事情一发不可收拾起来。

Johnny从裤袋里取出的润滑液，一点一点地开拓着道英张弛收缩着的地方。

“我…啊！想问，啊哈，你怎么会有，这个？”道英仰起头，剧烈的喘息让他无法连贯地说话。Johnny慢慢把两根手指挤进他的身体里，然后又送进第三根手指，而且都故意错开了他最敏感的位置。

“我就只有你，没有第二个人了，亲爱的。”Johnny揉弄着道英的屁股，掰开臀瓣，让股沟的上上下下也涂满粘腻的液体，“连尝试的兴趣都没有。”

“很好。”道英喘着粗气。Johnny在他肩膀尖上落下一吻，却把手指毫不留情地抽了出来。这时，远处隐隐传来一阵声音。“那是……”道英被体内高亢的渴求噎住了，他的体内有一块专门嵌合Johnny的完美空洞，而他急切的希望对方抵在洞口的阴茎把他的空洞补满，“……有人敲门吗？”

“别理它。”Johnny咬着牙，集中所有注意力把自己的身体送进去，插进去，占领道英体内那片温热之地。

道英也顾不上理会是否有人在敲门了，因为Johnny在他体内的感觉已经耗去了他所有的注意力。感觉Johnny的每一次推进都把肺里的空气挤了出来。道英不得不一手撑住镜子，以免自己被撞向前方。他的眼睛不由自主地抬起，看着镜子里映出的自己的模样。

他明白了为什么Johnny要把他拉到镜子跟前，因为在这里他能看见自己与平日不同的另外一面。他看起来难以言喻地勾人，每次都会因为身后的猛冲而呻吟，嘴巴因为呼吸不畅永远都合不拢，脸颊飞上眉梢的红晕不知道是憋的还是兴奋的，恍惚的眼仁漆黑得难以置信。而这所有的一切都是因为伏在他身上的Johnny。对了，还有Johnny。做爱的时候看着Johnny是道英个人最爱的癖好（睡过几次之后他才发现），这是为数不多Johnny会卸下所有防备和伪装的瞬间，能让道英完全看到和触摸到最真实的他。

然而对着镜子看着和他做爱的Johnny又是不一样的体验。

Johnny的性器在在他体内横冲直撞，好像要威胁着把他捅个对穿。道英被撞击的节奏带着不停往前冲，他那无人垂怜的阴茎也随之撞在洗手台边上，硬得发疼，顶端早就因为兴奋的抖动不时滴下液体来。这种兴奋也在他的肠道里抽芽，一路延伸到他的脚趾，拉扯着他的肌肉。他的脊背不由得弓了起来，大腿岔开，只为索求更多的，更多的，更多的，更多的深入，Johnny的深入。他身上的衬衫已经皱得不像样子，松松垮垮地挂在肩膀上，正好方便Johnny把沿着他的脊线点火的手牢牢固定在他的腰身。

“ **Johnny，** ”他的声音混杂着哽咽和呻吟回荡在厕所里。快感的火星从尾椎燃起，这也像他对Johnny施加的魔法一样，在他所有的感官上烧起熊熊大火，“ **求你了。** ”

Johnny紧紧抓着他的腰身，手劲之大足以留下淤青。可是道英好像并没有意识到疼痛，他感觉自己的大脑已经一片空白。Johnny伸出一只手握住道英抬头的欲望，用一种让道英濒临爆炸的方式抚慰着。

“我快到了。”Johnny深深地凿进道英，与他抓着道英的动作形成鲜明对比，他调整了一下角度，因为对方柔软的肠壁更加热情地绞着他的肉刃，仿佛想让他现在就缴枪弃械。

道英也快到了，他泥泞的的身后是闯入极乐的强烈撞击，颤巍巍的身前又是被紧紧禁锢的酥麻胀痛，道英看着自己被身后的Johnny两头夹击，叠加的快感已经远远超出了他的承受范围，他意识到自己不知道什么时候开始已经屏住了呼吸。

他急忙吸了一口气，空气冲进了他的肺里。如同长期窒息后突然得到氧气一般，解脱也随之像潮水一样席卷了他的身体，在他一片空白的脑子意识到这一切之前，浑身的肌肉已经绷得紧紧的，每个神经末梢被炸的粉碎。他紧紧抓住洗手台的边缘，用尽力气把自己往后推。

随着一声骤然拔高的哭叫，他低下了头。

“我知道，”Johnny呻吟着。他把额头压在道英的肩胛骨之间，吻上道英的后背，抽插的节奏开始变得失去规律，“再坚持一下，等我一起，宝贝。”

几次猛烈的冲刺之后，Johnny也到了，他靠在道英的屁股上呻吟着，埋得很深，塞满的白色液体从还在痉挛的穴口溢出，滴答滴答地落在地板上。

“真不错，”他用鼻子蹭着道英，“我们应该像这样多来几次。”

“哪个？”道英还在适应着高潮的余韵，“一周不做爱，还是在半公共场合做爱？”

“我本来想的是在镜子前面做爱。”Johnny咯咯地笑起来，埋在道英体内性器也跟着跳动起来，这让道英倒抽了口气。“不过这些都可以。”

道英发出了一声轻不可闻的抱怨，他伸手把Johnny推开，这样他们就可以清理现场了。

“你真是个坏蛋。”

Johnny咧着嘴，笑得厚颜无耻，又可恶地迷人。“你又不会因为这样就不喜欢我了。”

道英叹了口气，踮起脚在Johnny的嘴角轻轻啄了一下，“是啊，你就吃准了我不会不喜欢你。”

接下来一个月里，只要见到Ten，一定能听到他像念经一样不停地叨念着“我就知道，我就知道。”

道英的吻痕过了两个星期都没消下去，这都是拜厚脸皮Johnny再次更新所赐——“你的朋友们现在都知道了，为什么我不能这样呢？”

总而言之，日子就这样继续下去。


End file.
